Troubles
by Felikis
Summary: Fan Fiction dedicado a la Comunidad de Foros DZ, ahora que están caidos y no se puede publicar en sus Foros, y sobre todo a los que leyeron mi anterior Fic. Agumon93 les ofrece este fic.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia seria: este fic no es para todos los públicos. Este fic contiene lenguaje soez, escenas violentas, y escenas sutiles y un poco más fuerte sexuales. Lees bajo tu responsabilidad… y te comprometes al hacerlo a no demandarme por torturar tu mente :P Avisados estáis.

**Prologo**

_MaloMyotismon había caido. Los Niños Elegidos habían logrado su cometido: proteger la paz en el Mundo Digimon, aunque para ello una vida humana había sido cobrada. Sin embargo, esto no significaba que sus vidas fueran a ser tranquilas desde entonces. Los humanos tienen problemas, los cuales llevan a otros… y encima el Mundo Digital puede aumentar esos problemas… pero no me creas sin más… la prueba la tienes en estos capítulos… dos años después de Adventure 02._

**1**

El avión comenzó a descender. *¡Muchas gracias por viajar con FDZ! ¡Esperemos que su vuelo haya sido agradable! ¡Por favor, recojan sus pertenencias de mano antes de bajar del avión! ¡Muchas gracias!* dijo la azafata sirviéndose de un megáfono.

El avión por fin se detuvo, y poco después, los pasajeros empezaron a bajar del avión. Dos muchachos rubios, uno con el pelo más oscuro que el otro, mochila en el hombro, entraron en la Terminal.

Cogieron sus maletas, mostraron sus pasaportes en la aduana, y salieron del aeropuerto. Aunque el avión había llegado más pronto de la hora, confiaban en que ya hubieran venido a buscarles. Y en efecto, al poco de salir, escucharon un grito:

- ¡Michael! ¡Willis!

Ambos se giraron. Ahí estaban Tai y Agumon, que estaban esperándoles al lado de un coche blanco. Michael y Willis se dirigieron hacia ellos.

- ¡Hola, Tai! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – dijo Michael.

- ¡Mucho, mucho! Démonos prisa, que la "Pensión Sora" no admite retrasos.

Les ayudó a cargar las maletas, y subieron al coche.

- ¿Y qué tal por los Estates? – preguntó Tai, al poco de salir a la carretera.

- Pues mira, un rollo… desde que se fue Mimi, que era quien más nos animaba a salir a dar una vuelta, poco hacemos – dijo Willis.

- Y encima, este último mes nuestros Digimon están de patrulla… - añadió Michael – así que aumenta el aburrimiento. Viviendo a varios kilómetros, tampoco puedo quedar a diario con éste – dijo refiriéndose a Willis.

- Bueno, no os quejéis, que habéis venido a pasar las vacaciones – terció Agumon.

- Por cierto, ¿qué hay de Mimi? Hace muCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡! Tai dio un frenazo tan seco que el coche de atrás estuvo a punto de chocar con él.

- ¿He dicho algo indebido? – preguntó Michael.

- No. Para nada. Vamos.

Tai no volvió a hablar en todo el viaje. Finalmente llegaron a la "Pensión Sora", el negocio que la Niña Elegida había montado como inversión. Tai no tardó mucho en irse, y no estuvo muy hablador.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Tai? – preguntó Willis -. ¡Casi nos matamos cuando mencionamos el nombre de Mimi!

- Ya… lógico – dijo Sora.

- Se nota que hace que no habláis con ella… hubiera sido difícil – afirmó Izzy.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Michael.

Izzy se sentó antes de hablar. Era la única persona que lo sabía hasta que todo el grupo se enteró.

- Hace unos meses… Tai y Mimi tuvieron una relación muy íntima… en todos los aspectos físicos y mentales. Y encima, se restregaban en cualquier parte, sin vergüenza alguna… sin embargo, un día, se jodió la cosa. Tai me contó que después de su último "polvo", en la misma cama, Mimi cogió la lámpara, le agredió... y desapareció. Sin más. No le cogió dinero, ni nada. Se fue.

En ese momento, llegaron Davis y T.K.

- Hola, buenas tardes.

- Muy buenas.

- Hola.

- ¿De qué hablabais? – preguntó T.K.

- Mimi – respondió Izzy -. Estaba a punto de contar lo que te pasó, Davis.

- Ah, eso.

- ¿Qué pasó? – quiso saber Willis.

Davis fue a la cocina antes de responder y se sirvió un refresco.

- La noche que dejó a Tai herido, estuve a punto de atropellarla con la moto, ya que se me cruzó a toda velocidad. Menos mal que tengo buenos reflejos – dijo orgulloso de si mismo -. La vi algo alterada, llorando y me pidió que le dejase la moto, aunque ella no tenía carné. Aún así, se la dejé. Al día siguiente me enteré de lo ocurrido, y una semana después, me mandó la moto por correo.

- Tras eso, no hemos sabido nada más de ella.

- La hemos buscado, incluso hemos contactado con la policía, pero nada – dijo Izzy -. Se la ha tragado la tierra.

- Incluso enviamos a los Digimon para que la buscasen por el Digimundo. Sin resultados – añadió Sora.

Michael se levantó.

- Así que es eso lo que le ocurre con Mimi… pobre chica.

- ¡¿Qué? – dijo T.K.

- Sí, me da pena Mimi. Todos acusándola, cuando seguro que lo hizo por algún buen motivo. La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y es incapaz de hacer eso por que le dio la gana.

- ¿Tus padres son hermanos, no? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? – dijo Willis.

- Aunque digas eso, no me vas a hacer cambiar de idea.

T.K. también se puso en pie, con los puños cerrados. Davis vio el peligro, de forma que dijo:

- Bien, T.K. y yo tenemos que irnos ya, que es tarde.

- Sí, mejor – afirmó Sora, que también había visto el peligro.

- Muy bien, nos vemos entonces.

Davis y T.K. se fueron a la moto del primero, se pusieron los, y salieron en dirección a Odaiba.

- ¿No crees que esos dos tienen algo entre manos? – preguntó Izzy.

- Sí, eso creo – dijo Sora – Es sorprendente que se lleven tan bien.

- Misterios de la vida.

Un rato después, Davis y T.K. llegaban debajo de la casa del primero. Dejaron la moto a un lado, y se quedaron en el portal.

- Bueno, mañana por fin es domingo – dijo Davis.

- Sí… por cierto, esta noche no hay nadie en casa, ¿Qué te parece sí…?

- T.K., ya habíamos tenido esta conversación…

- TUVISTE la conversación, ya que no me dejaste replicar – dijo T.K. enfadado.

Davis desvió la mirada de su interlocutor, pero T.K. se puso frente a él.

- Te pedí que me dieras un poco de tiempo, ¿no? – preguntó Davis, incómodo.

- ¿Tiempo de que? ¿De pensar alguna excusa buena?

- No, sabes que eso no es así…

- No se como es, Davis, ya no lo se… - dijo T.K., y antes de que Davis pudiera decir otra palabra más, le besó.

Mientras, Tai llegaba a casa y empezó a preparar la cena.

- ¿Ya has llegado, hermano? – preguntó Kari, saliendo de su habitación.

- No, soy un holograma. ¡¿A ti que te parece?

- Vaya… han dicho el nombre de Mimi, ¿verdad?

- ¡No han dicho el nombre de esa puta!

- Noooooooo, claro que nooooooo – dijo Kari en un tono que más que sarcasmo era una burla entera -. Sientate.

Tai, de mala gana. Se sentó.

- Tienes que superarlo de una vez. No puedes seguir así.

- Lo se – gruñó Tai.

- Pues hazlo. Yo esta noche voy a salir con Yolei a la discoteca. Vente, e intenta ligar con alguna.

- No estoy de ánimos. La última vez que ligué, terminé con una brecha en la cabeza.

- Allá tu. Yo ya te lo he ofrecido, si quieres venir, vente.

- Por cierto, a la que volvía, me he cruzado con T.K. y Davis, que iban en la moto. Qué raros son.

Kari tosió, derramando un poco de agua.

- Joder, que… que resfriado tengo. ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Últimamente, tienen demasiado buen rollo… van juntos muchos sitios… y eso que hace un año se sacaban los ojos por ti.

- Bueno, será que han hecho las paces y se llevan mejor.

*Y tanto*, pensó Kari, recordando que la semana anterior les había visto besandose, a lo lejos.

- Será que son más raros que un perro verde – dijo Tai -. Por cierto, ¿Dónde estará Agumon? Ya debería haber vuelto de la compra.

- Ya vendrá – dijo Kari.

Entretanto, Davis se separó de T.K.

- T.K., escucha… te pido una semana, por favor.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Crees que esto nos va a dar problemas con el grupo?

- Por favor te lo pido. Una semana. Llevamos así 20 días, ¿qué importan 7 más?

- Importan más o menos según lo que sientas – replicó el rubio.

- Está claro que no se puede discutir ahora contigo. Buenas noches.

Sin dejarle decir nada más, Davis cogió su moto y se fue a su casa. Estaba harto de la presión a la que le sometía el rubio. Parecía mentira que hubiesen terminado juntos... él y T.K., el mismo tipo por el que había discutido por Kari hacía un año, llevaban un mes saliendo en secreto... y aunque sabía que esa semana que le había pedido a T.K. no necesitaba pensar, quería usarla para reflexionarlo a fondo. Aunque le quería, era una situación muy incomoda para el.

Al llegar a casa, se preparó un bocadillo y se sentó a ver las noticias en la televisión... como de costumbre, nada interesante... Pensó que era idiota: la casa de T.K. estaba vacía... y la suya también, ya que sus padres habían ido de crucero al Caribe.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Se levantó, y se sorprendió al ver a Kari.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, pasa.

Kari pasó y se sentó en el sofa.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No, gracias, estoy de paso. He quedado con Yolei para ir a la discoteca en un rato.

Davis se sirvió un vaso de agua

- Sospecho que no vas a invitarme, ¿no? – bromeó Davis, antes de beber

- No se... ¿T.K. no se pondría celoso?

Davis se atragantó al beber, y tuvo que darse unos golpes en el pecho.

- Me recuerdas a mi – dijo Kari.

- ¿A... a que te refieres con celoso? Sabe que tu y yo no... – dijo intentando disimular.

- No, tu y yo, no. Tu y ÉL.

- No te sigo, Kari, yo...

- Davis, déjalo. Nunca has sabido interpretar. Os vi el otro día... y no me digas ahora que le sangró el labio y trataste de pararle la hemorragia con los labios. Está muy vista esa excusa.

Davis suspiró.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo habéis dicho? – quiso saber Kari.

- Cosas mías.

- Explícate.

- Esta situación es muy rara para mí. Y quería un poco de tiempo.

- Se que no es eso... quizá de otras cosas sí, pero llevamos años en la misma clase, y se que en cuestión de sentimientos – Davis la miró con cara de "te la estás jugando" – o como los quieras llamar, no dudas.

- ¿Y qué hago entonces?

- Llámale ahora mismo y ve a su casa. Yo me voy. Mañana me cuentas.

- ¡Un momento! ¿No se lo habrás dicho a nadie, verdad?

- No. Eso lo vas a hacer tú. Adiós.

Kari salió de la casa. Davis se acercó al teléfono. ¿Llamar o no llamar? Esa era la cuestión. Agarró el teléfono y…

Izzy estaba en su escritorio, preparando el Sistema Operativo que quería poner en marcha lo antes posible.

- Izzy, ¿sigues aun con tu Sistema? – preguntó Sora, al entrar en su cuarto.

- Sí... no logro que la interfaz funciona correctamente...

- Deberías salir a dar una vuelta.

- Siempre dices lo mismo...

- Y nunca me haces caso. Venga... es tarde para mirar la pantalla

Izzy se levantó de la mesa y miró el reloj. Era verdad. Cogió las llaves y se fue a dar una vuelta con Sora.

Mientras, Tai estaba en la ducha. No sabía si salir a la discoteca o quedarse en casa. Cuando terminó de ducharse, se vistió, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Fue a abrir. Una persona vestida como en el Lejano Oeste, con la cara tapada por el sombrero, estaba ahí.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó.

- ¿Puedo entrar? – dijo el desconocido, con una voz que a Tai le resultó vagamente familiar.

- A… adelante – dijo.

El desconocido entró y cerró la puerta. Tai no le quitó la vista de encima. En el salón, el desconocido se quitó el sombrero. Tai le miró. Una joven de pelo castaño y rizado, y que conocía a la perfección, estaba ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

- ¡Tú! – gritó Tai con rabia.

Era Mimi. La joven intentó sonreir, pero Tai la empujó hasta la pared y la cogió del cuello, sin llegar a estrangularla pero sí impidiendo que se moviera.

- No esperaba otro recibimiento.

- ¡¿Qué coño haces aquí, puta?

- Tai, he venido a decirtelo, pero así es un poco incomodo.

Tai pegó un puñetazo en la pared, a escasos centímetros de Mimi.

- No empieces a bromear, Mimi. No tengo ganas de tonterías.

- ¡Está bien, está bien, lo siento! ¡No debí irme así, pero no pude hacer otra cosa!

Tai dudó un momento antes de soltarla.

- ¿Es que te amenazaron con la muerte si no me dejabas?

- No, precisamente… no era "si no te dejaba".

- ¿Como es eso?

- Verás… - Mimi empezó a temblar.

- No finjas.

- ¡No finjo, gilipollas! Esto es difícil…

Se sentó antes de hablar.

- Si te acuerd… - vio la cara de Tai, así que cambió la frase – hace meses, cuando empezamos a salir, y nos pasábamos el día en la cama… y la noche, y la tarde y…

- ¡Al grano! dijo Tai, dando otro puñetazo, esta vez en la mesa.

- Bueno, había pocas veces que no estábamos juntos. Yo en esos momentos, iba al Casino. No era un Casino legal, era un negocio personal de una mafia…

- ¿Por qué ibas allí?

- ¡Tenía un problema, ¿vale? ¡Me encantaba jugar! Y bueno, llegó un momento en el que empecé a acumular deudas con esa gente. Y tras un tiempo, decidieron que irían a buscarte si no les pagaba. Son gente que no se anda con rodeos… así que esa noche, decidí agredirte y salir corriendo del país. Así la gente sabría la noticia, y no irían a por ti. Llevo meses viajando por Francia, que fue el primer destino que se me ocurrió.

Tai se rió.

- ¿Qué película me estás contando? Creo que ya la he visto.

- Va totalmente en serio. Tenía una deuda muy gorda, y ellos siempre atacan a las personas que rodea a su deudor, ya que si me retenían a mi, no podría pagarles. Hace un par de meses, logré reunir el dinero y se lo di.

- ¿Y vuelves ahora?

- Ese dinero se lo debo a otra persona. Tuve que recurrir a mis… encantos personales para que me lo dejara.

Tai no cedió con lo que Mimi le contaba.

- ¿Y por qué no me pediste a mi el dinero?

- Pues mira, antes de dejarte, porque no me sentiría a gusto si me dieras dinero cuando nos estabamos acostando. Y con el tipo este, como que se que no estás por la labor.

- Desde luego. ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? No pienso perdonarte.

- No, no venía para eso. He venido solo para contartelo, antes de volver a escapar.

- ¿Escapar?

- Mañana, mi cara va a ser expuesta en los telediarios con el cartel de "Se Busca". Me acosté con un político de cierto renombre para pagar la deuda… y ahora quiere que vuelva con él. Aunque van a decir que le debo pasta, a él le interesa… otra cosa.

Empezó a llorar. Se notaba que había sufrido durante ese tiempo. Pero Tai seguía sin ceder en su juego.

- ¿Y cómo has sobrevivido?

Aún llorando, Mimi dijo:

- Trabajando de incógnito. Nombres falsos, y poco tiempo en cada sitio – se levantó -. Pensé en ir al Digimundo, pero no tenía ganas de cruzarme contigo después de aquello… Tai, de verdad, lo siento…

Se acercó a él, con lágrimas en los ojos, y buscó la mirada de Tai, pero dejó de mirarle al ver unos ojos fríos.

- No me creo nada de lo que me estás contando.

- Lo supuse. En fin, solo era para que lo supieras… ahora me voy.

- ¿Dónde, si se puede saber esta vez?

- No se…

Tai cogió a Mimi, cogió unas llaves, y salió con ella. La hizo subir en el coche, y condujo durante cinco minutos, hasta llegar a un bloque de pisos. La hizo bajarse, y subieron a uno de los pisos. Tai abrió la puerta, y la ordenó entrar.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- La casa de Matt. Se fue de vacaciones. Vuelve en una semana. Instálate aquí.

- Tai, gracias, yo…

- Cállate. Si te estoy dejando que de quedes aquí no es por que te perdone, sino porque quiero conocer la verdadera historia. Sólo eso. Volveré por la mañana.

- Supongo que vas a cerrar, ¿no?

- Sí. Tienes luz, agua, electricidad y alimento. Adios.

Tai salió de la casa. Dio una vuelta con la llave, pero, por algún motivo, no estaba cómodo, de forma que quitó la vuelta. Si Mimi quería irse, que lo hiciera. Fue a su coche, y volvió a casa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había vuelto en ese momento?

Mimi fue hacia la puerta, giró y abrió.

- Tai…

Volvió a cerrarla, y se fue a dar una ducha. Necesitaba despejarse. Al salir, fue directamente al sofá, ya que no quería entrar en el dormitorio de Matt, e intentó dormirse. Sin embargo, no lo logró. A cada rato le venía la cara de Tai cuando la había visto… esa expresión de incredulidad, que al momento fue de odio… empezó a llorar en silencio.

- Tai… no… no puedo contartelo…

Mientras, T.K. seguía esperando, confiando, en recibir una llamada de Davis, pero esta no llegaba. En ese momento, escuchó el ruido de una moto. Se asomó a la ventana, y ahí estaba Davis, bajando se la moto. Abrió la pueta, y decidió esperar.

Davis subió las escaleras despacio. Al ver una luz, se sorprendió. Miró, y vio que T.K. le esperaba.

- Vaya…

Davis subió, y T.K. le indicó que entrase dentro.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo T.K.

- Disculparme. No debí comportarme así…

- En eso estamos de acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

- Sí… verás, T.K., yo siempre he sido heterosexual, hasta que… bueno, hasta hace nada. Y no tendría problema, pero claro, eres la persona con la que hace poco "competía" por una chica.

- Para mi también es raro, Davis. Sin embargo, no me verás intentando esconderlo, o evitando que pasemos la noche juntos.

- Por algo he venido. ¿no?

T.K. asintió.

- Sí, pero normalmente para eso necesitas un empujón.

- Fue Kari. Sabe lo nuestro.

- ¿Se lo has…?

- No, joder, no. Nos vio. Y vino para hablar conmigo, y me convenció para que viniera a hablar contigo.

- Vale, ¿algo más?

- No… ya hemos hablado, y estoy dispuesto a que se lo contemos mañana al grupo… bueno, a los que podamos reunir.

T.K. sonrió, abrazó a Davis y le besó.

- ¡Ay, por fin!

- Bueno, pues lo dicho. Yo ahora… me voy a ir…

- No… - dijo T.K. – vamos al sofá. Hay una película que quiero ver, y en compañía.

Volvió a besar a Davis, que empezó a calentarse.

- Pues… no me está apeteciendo ver una película precisamente – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Ah, no? – dijo T.K. en el mismo tono.

- No… prefiero algo… más íntimo.

Deslizó su mano bajo el pantalón de T.K.

- ¡Eyeyey! ¡Cuidadito!

- No me vengas ahora con esas.

Entraron en la habitación y…

* AL DIA SIGUIENTE *

Davis se despertó. Estaba abrazado a T.K., que había cogido el "miembro". Verlo hizo que empezara a excitarse, así que intentó levantarse, pero al moverse, despertó al rubio.

- Buenos días – dijo T.K., y besó a Davis.

- Hola.

- ¿Has pasado buena noche?

- Por la parte que me toca, sí. ¿Y tú?

- Superior – dijo el rubio besándole el cuello.

- ¡T.K., quieto!

- ¡Ah, ya veo! – dijo T.K. mirando hacia abajo -. ¿Quiere un poco de marcha?

- T.K., por favor, quieto o no respondo…

- Déjame a mi…

Al mismo tiempo, Tai estaba desayunando a toda prisa. En ese momento, Kari entró en casa.

- A buenas horas.

- Lo se… me voy a echar un sueño, que nadie llame…

Entró en su cuarto sin decir nada más.

- Esta chica… vaya forma de comportarse.

Cogió el coche, y fue a casa de Matt. Abrió la puerta, entró y vio que Mimi estaba totalmente desnuda en el sofá.

- Vaya apaños… ¡tú, despierta! ¡EH!

Mimi abrió los ojos y vio a Tai.

- Buenos días.

- Según para quien. Vamos, vístete.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Pretendes que hablemos mientras estás así?

- Tai, nos hemos visto así muchas veces… una más…

- Como veas – dijo Tai.

Se sentó. Mimi se levantó y se sirvió un vaso de zumo.

- Sinceramente, pensé que intentarías escapar.

- Se que dejaste la puerta abierta, pero no podía irme. Querías que hoy estuviera aquí, y una vez puedo traicionar a una persona… dos, no. Y menos a ti.

Tai sacudió la cabeza.

- No intentes conmoverme. Sólo dime porqué te fuiste. No me interesa el Casino.

- Bueno, admito que lo del Casino es falso. Pero la realidad es peor. Colaboraba con esa gente, sin saber a que se dedicaban. El mismo día que les pillé, tuve que huir. Fui a nuestra cita, pero había poco tiempo… ¿por qué duraste más esa vez?

Tai la miró con odio.

- ¿Vas a decirme la historia, o a interrogarme sobre lo que tardo en echar un polvo?

- Bueno, tenía pensado irme al día siguiente, pero me entró pánico. Pensé que podían entrar donde estábamos, así que te golpeé para irme.

- Y supongo que te siguen buscando.

- No. Sólo uno de ellos, porque tengo una deuda con ella.

- ¿Deuda?

- Si, llegó un momento en que me acorraló. Cogí una pistola, y… bueno, la herida hizo que decidiera perseguirme.

En ese momento, Tai se dio cuenta:

- ¿Ella?

- Sí, ella. Tenían una mujer en la banda. Más peligrosa que su jefe. Dimitió para poder ir a por mi.

Tai no estaba convencido.

- Me cuesta creer esta historia.

- Lo sabía – dijo Mimi, apenada -. Por cierto, estando tal como estamos, quiero pedirte… un favor…

Tai se rió.

- Me agredes, me engañas, y me pides un favor… ¿no crees que estás abusando?

- Lo imaginaba. En fin, me visto y me voy. Ya te he hecho perder bastante el tiempo.

- ¿Y de qué favor se trata?

- Necesito refugio, como es lógico.

- Y anoche pensabas irte sin más…

- Porque sabía que no me ibas a dejar en la calle.

Tai cerró los ojos. Siempre había sido demasiado bueno… y al final le iba a pasar factura.

- No necesito que sea gran cosa. Con poder beber y comer una vez al día, me basta.

Tai siguió pensando. ¿Dónde podía esconder a Mimi?

- Sólo se me ocurre que te quedes oculta en el cuarto de mis padres, y cuando vuelvan, buscarte otro lugar.

Mimi se levantó y abrazó a Tai con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…

- ¡Quita!

Tai la apartó, aunque eso no evitó que Mimi siguiera contenta.

- Supongo que no quieres que los demás sepan que has vuelto, ¿no?

- Sería lo mejor. Y también te pido que no te metas en mi problema con esa zorra.

- No entiendo porqué.

- Es personal. No quiero que nadie se interponga.

Recogieron lo poco que Mimi había manchado, y se fueron a casa de Tai. Éste subió antes que Mimi, para asegurarse de que la caa estaría vacía. Vio a su hermana a punto de irse.

- ¿Vas a salir?

- Sí, a casa de Davis.

- Ten cuidado.

- Siempre lo tengo.

Esperó un par de minutos para que Kari se alejara de la casa, y luego bajó para que Mimi subiera. Una vez la instaló, dijo:

- ¿Y vas a estar todo el rato con esa ropa de vaquera?

- No tengo otro remedio. No puedo dejar que mis padres me vean.

Tai sacó una llave de su bolsillo.

- Iré a casa de tus padres y te cojeré algo de ropa entonces. Sin embargo, quiero que me prometas dos cosas.

- Lo que sea.

- Uno, que vas a terminar con esto lo antes posible.

- Prometido. ¿Y dos?

- Que cuando acabes vas a desaparecer de mi vida para siempre.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Mimi, pero, con tranquilidad, dijo:

- Prometido.

- De acuerdo. No hagas ruido mientras estés aquí.

Tai salió de la habitación, y una vez más, sacó el coche.

Poco después, Kari llegaba a casa de T.K., al no haber recibido respuesta de la casa de Davis. No sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar.

Davis suspiró cuando "terminó" el juego.

- Joder…

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? – preguntó T.K. con una sonrisa.

- No… me hagas… hablar… tengo que… recuperarme – jadeó Davis.

- En fin, vamos a desayunar.

Se levantaron y fueron a la cocina. Pero cuando se sentaron en el salón.

- ¡Knock, knock, knock-knock! ¡PAM!

Kari abrió la puerta. Siempre usaba esa "clave" para que T.K. supiera que era ella quien entraba. Pasó directamente al salón, y pilló a T.K. y Davis, totalmente desnudos, a punto de desayunar.

- Sí que aprovechasteis bien la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

- ¿Noche? ¿Qué noche? He venido ha hacer la visita, y tenía calor, y… - empezó Davis.

- Deja de decir gilipolleces, ¿vale? – dijo Kari -. ¡Esto es buenísimo! ¿Y que tal el estreno, tortolitos?

- Bueno… dijo T.K. -, eso es información reservada.

- Sólo he preguntado "qué tal", no "qué hicisteis". Aunque no me importaría saber los detalles – dijo Kari, con una sonrisa.

- Pues fue bien, y no vamos a dar más datos – dijo Davis en tono cortante -. No quiero dar detalles.

- Pues yo sí – dijo T.K. -. Según vino nos metimos en el dormitorio y me…

- ¡EH! – gritó Davis.

- Que es broma, que no voy a hablar.

- Bueno, confío en que pronto lo hagáis "oficial" – dijo Kari.

- Sí, sí, por eso no hay problema – dijo Davis.

Se quedaron un rato hablando. Mientras, Tai volvía de casa de Mimi, donde había logrado entrar al ver que sus padres no respondían al timbre. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar si estaba su hermana.

- ¿Kari?

- No ha venido – respondió Mimi desde el dormitorio.

Tai entró donde estaba la joven.

- Tu ropa.

- Gracias.

Mimi empezó a vestirse.

- ¿Has comido algo?

- No, no tenía hambre.

- Y supongo que no cenaste anoche.

- No…

- Prepárate algo… yo voy a ver la tele.

Tai salió de la habitación. Quería quitarse a Mimi de encima cuanto antes, y vivir tranquilo. Mimi salió el poco de la habitación y se preparó un pequeño bocadilllo.

- No es por nada, pero para comer, tenemos – dijo Tai -. Hazte algo más consistente, y date prisa.

- No, no hace falta… me retiro.

Mimi entró en el cuarto de los padres de Tai. Éste siguió mirando la tele, intentando no pensar en los últimos meses. Al rato, apagó el televisor, y se fue a su dormitorio. En ese momento, recibió una llamada.

- ¿Quién es?

- Tai, soy Izzy. Necesito un favor.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Necesito que me lleves mañana al aeropuerto.

- Le voy a coger asco al aeropuerto de tanto ir. ¿Hora?

- Sobre las 2 hay que estar ahí.

- Sin problema. Paso a la 1:30 a recogerte.

- Vale, gracias.

Cuando colgó, se tumbó en la cama. En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta de su habitación, y entró Mimi en ropa interior.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Tai, no aguanto más… entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo, pero yo, más que quererlo, lo necesito, tenemos que hablar.

- No hay nada que hablar. Encontrarás a tu Némesis, os daréis de ostias y si ganas, desaparecerás de mi vida.

- Precisamente eso… no quiero desaparecer.

- Era el trato, ¿verdad? – Tai se puso en pie -. Te doy un techo para que te vayas cuanto antes.

Mimi le miró muy seria.

- Entonces renuncio al techo con tal de seguir viéndote.

- Déjate de estupideces, que no estoy para escuchar bobadas.

- No son estupideces. Estos meses que he estado fuera, no ha habido un día que no pensara en ti.

- ¿Te crees que he nacido ayer?

Mimi se lanzó hacia el y le abrazó.

- Más bien no, porque entonces, tendría que arrepentirme de todo lo que hicimos.

- No te hagas la graciosa.

- Tai… te necesito…

Le besó. Tai intentó resistirse, pero algo le impedía retroceder. Mimi empezó a quitarle la camiseta.

- No te resistas, Tai… estoy segura… de que tu también necesitas un poco de desahogo…

- Mimi… apártate ahora mismo.

- No quiero.

Empezó a besarle el cuello. Tai comenzó a calentarse.

- Mimi… para… o no respondo de mis actos…

- Me has dado la excusa para no parar.

Mimi siguió besando a Tai hasta que perdió el sentido. Tai agarró a Mimi, se tumbó encima de ella en la cama, y empezó a besarle el pecho mientras sus manos buscaban la forma de quitarle el sostén.

Poco después, Kari llegó a casa. Cerró la puerta, y escuchó gritos en el cuarto de su hermano. "Qué pronto se ha recuperado". Se asomó para ver quien era, y se topó a Tai encima de Mimi, mientras seguían a lo suyo.

Kari cerró la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos, y sin hacer ruido, salió de la casa para dar una vuelta.

Al mismo tiempo, Sora estaba en la recepción de su Pensión, cuando entró una mujer de facciones chinas.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

- Necesito información de Mimi Tachikawa.

Izzy salió de su despacho, donde controlaba la red Wi-Fi de la Pensión.

- Hace tiempo que no sabemos de ella – dijo.

- Pero sabrán si tuvo una relación con alguien, o…

- ¿Quién es usted? – la interrumpió Sora.

La mujer no contestó.

- ¿No saben si habría podido ponerse en contacto con algun amigo, o…?

- Reservado el derecho de admisión. Le pido que por favor salga de aquí ahora mismo.

- Tendrá que obligarme.

Sora sacó una pistola de debajo del mostrador.

- He dicho que fuera.

- Con eso no vas a lograrlo.

La mujer agarró a Sora por el brazo y la desarmó de un solo movimiento.

- Pues si la ves, dile que estoy preparada para que nos enfrentemos.

La mujer lanzó la pistola contra el sofá, y salió de allí.

- ¿Quien era?

- Ni idea. Por cierto, antes recibí un mensaje de Davis, quiere que vayamos a su casa.

- ¿Y que quiere?

- Ni idea.

- ¿Tienes idea de algo?

- Que gracioso, Izzy...

Izzy se acercó a ella.

- No te enfades... sabes que me encanta picarte.

- Resulta molesto...

- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos para allá.

- Sí, el camino es largo.

Salieron en dirección de la casa de Davis. Al llegar, ya estaban Kari, Tai, Ken, Cody, Yolei y T.K.

- ¿Tiene que venir alguien más? - preguntó Sora.

- Pues... Michael y Willis dijeron que iban a hacer turismo en la capital, Joe está de profesor de verano, Matt de vacaciones, y Mimi... en paradero desconocido – dijo T.K. Aunque nadie lo notó, Tai y Kari movieorn los ojos a los lados al oír eso último.

Davis salió de la cocina con una bandeja llena de bebida. La puso en la mesa, y dijo:

- Menos gente de lo que pensaba...

- Davis, sabes que no estoy para perder el tiempo, tengo que entrenar para el Campeonato de Kendo – dijo Cody.

- Siempre igual, Cody... si no quieres perder el tiempo, no haber venido – dijo Ken.

- Haya paz – dijo Yolei -. Tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible.

- Y eso que te lo dije, no bebas tanto – dijo Kari.

- ¡EJEM!

Davis tosió escandalosamete para hacerse oir.

- A ver, que nos desviamos del tema. Quería deciros que tengo pareja.

- ¿Sólo eso? – dijo Cody.

- ¿Y quien es, pillín? – preguntó Tai.

- ¿Y cómo es? – dijo Yolei.

- Es una persona rubia, de mi altura, y está en esta sala.

Todos se giraron donde estaba T.K., que se había pueto rojo.

- Nos estáis vacilando, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ken.

- Nunca bromeo con estas cosas – dijo Davis.

- No me lo creo – dijo Izzy.

T.K. se levantó y besó a Davis delante de todos los presentes. Éste le devolvió el beso, haciendo que todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos.

Un rato después, tras la conversación típica, se fueron cada uno a su lugar. Kari aprovechó para volver con ai en el coche. Al llegar a casa, Kari dijo:

- Hoy me toca hacer la comida... pero no tengo ganas. ¿Qué tal unos fideos fríos?

- De acuerdo – dijo Tai.

- Pregúntale a Mimi si tambien le apetecen a ella.

Tai quedó paralizado.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¿Qué pasa, que después de char el polvo se ha ido de casa?

- ¿De qué...?

Kari se giró para mirar a su hermano.

- Tai, llegué a casa, escuché gritos, me asomé a tu cuarto y estabas encima de ella copulando... o eso, o tiene una hermana gemela que no conociamos hasta hoy.

Tai se calló un segundo.

- Esa respuesta me vale – dijo finalmente.

- Ya basta. ¡Sal, Mimi!

Poco a poco, la puerta del cuarto de los padres de Tai, y Mimi se asomó.

- ¡Vamos, sal entera, y come algo... que no sea carne!

- ¿Tienes que ser tan poco sutil? – preguntó Mimi.

- Sí.

Preparó rápidamente los fideos, y los sirvió. Mimi cogió su ración y no dijo nada.

- ¿Y hace cuanto la ocultas? – preguntó a su hermano.

- Apareció anoche – dijo secamente.

- Y para celebrar el reencuentro, os acostáis.

- Fue un error. Logró hipnotzarme con su cuerpo – protestó Tai, haciendo que Mimi se sonrojara.

- ¿Y ya le has perdonado? – preguntó Kari.

- No. Y vuelvo a decir lo que ya le he dicho: le daré techo hasta que solucione un asunto que tiene pendiente y luego, desaparecerá de mi vida para siempre – dijo Tai.

- Pues vuelvo a hacer mi contraoferta: renuncio al techo si con eso puedo seguir viendote.

- Mimi... – empezó Kari – a tí, el concepto de "vergüenza", no te suena a nada, ¿verdad? Te acuestas con el, le agre...

- ¡Basta ya! – saltó Mimi -. Mira, lo que pasó fue que...

Le contó lo mismo que había contado a Tai por la mañana.

- Claro... dime, ¿cuando publicarás la novela? – dijo con sarcasmo Kari.

- Bueno, no tengo por qué aguantar esto...

Mimi se levantó y se fue al dormitorio.

- ¡Eso, vete! ¡Así los solucionas todo, huyendo! – le gritó Kari.

- ¡Y tu que sabes!

- Dejad de discutir las dos. – dijo Tai, con poco ánimo.

- ¡Encima ahora te pondrás de su parte! – se enfadó Kari.

- No me pongo de parte de ninguna. Calláos de una puta vez, si es posible.

Tai se levantó y se fue a su dormitorio. Kari se quedó sentada, sorprendida por lo que había pasado. Al poco, se levantó y entró en el cuarto de Tai.

- ¿Hasta cuando se va a quedar?

- Hasta que solucione su deuda de sangre.

- ¿Y despues la echarás?

- Sí.

- No sientes nada por ella entonces.

- No.

- ¿Y aun así te has acostado con ella?

- Sí.

- ¿Puedes dejar de responder con monosílabos?

- No.

- ¡AG! Me poner de los nervios cuando te pones en este plan.

- Sólo te pido que guardes el secreto, Kari.

- De acuerdo. Me voy a dar una vuelta.


	4. Chapter 4

Tai llevaba a Izzy al aeropuerto.

- ¿Y quen es la persona que tenemos que recoger?

- Un amigo de los EEUU.

- ¿Y no podía venir en el mismo vuelo que Michael y Willis?

- No tenía tiempo, por eso viene ahora.

- Vale.

Izzy se dio cuenta de que Tai no estaba muy animado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada.

- ¿Has vuelto a torturarte el cerebro con cierta amiga, no?

- Izzy, de verdad... déjalo.

Izzy no volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto. Había poca gente en la espera.

- ¿Le ves llegar?

- Debería... ¡ahí está!

* UNA HORA MÁS TARDE *

Tai llegó a casa y se encontró a Kari viendo la tele.

- ¿Y Mimi?

- Ni idea.

- ¿Cómo que ni idea?

- Que no está. Ha salido – dijo Kari.

Tai quedó paralizado, pero en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Era Mimi, que vestía de nuevo con el estilo vaquero.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Salí para ver si podía encontrar un trabajo – dijo Mimi.

- ¿Y para qué quieres un trabajo? – quiso saber Tai.

- No quiero estar aquí de gratis. Ademas, con un trabajo, podría irme a vivir sola. Así podría romper el pacto de dejar de verte.

Tai suspiró.

- Mimi, deja de intentar conmoverme, que no lo vas a conseguir.

A Mimi se le humedecieron los ojos.

- ¿Realmente crees que me lo estoy inventando?

- ¿Sinceramente? Sí. Es difícil fiarse de alguien que te dejó desnudo y herido en una habitación.

- No, si la culpa es mía por haber venido, debí imaginarme que estarías resentido.

Mimi fue hacia el cuarto que Tai le había dejado, pero éste no iba a dejar la discusión.

- ¡Si te parece, soy yo el culpable de que me dejaras tirado, no te jode la niña!

Mimi salió al momento del dormitorio, con la bolsa de ropa que Tai le había llevado.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- ¡A tomar por culo de aquí!

Mimi fue hacia la puerta, y salió de la casa. Tai empezó a maldecir por lo bajo

- Imbécil malcriada, pedazo de zorra, puta malparida…

- Tai, estamos en horario infantil, esas palabras – bromeó Kari.

- ¡No estoy para tonterías!

Kari se levantó para seguir la conversación.

- ¿Y estás seguro de que este enfado no se debe a que aun sientes algo por ella?

- No entiendo por qué debería sentirlo.

- Porque llevas meses comiendote la cabeza de arriba por ella, y una vez aparece, la das techo y alimento.

- No digas estupideces. Es humanidad.

- Por no hablar del "polvo" que echásteis – añadió Kari con una sonrisa.

Tai la miró con enfado.

- Sabes que me pierden los cuerpos bien formados. Me voy.

- ¿A buscarla?

- A dar una vuelta.

Tai cogió sus llaves y salió. Al bajar a la calle, miró a su alrededor... lógico, Mimi había desaparecido. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Juraría escuchar un par de veces que le llamaron, pero no hizo caso. ¿Acaso sentía algo por Mimi, con todo el daño que la había hecho?

- Perdona...

Una mujer de facciones chinas y aspecto sereno estaba en frente suya. Sin darse cuanta, estaba casi en las afueras. No había nadie más en la calle.

- ¿Sí?

- Quería saber donde está Mimi Tachikawa.

Tai no cambió la cara al responder.

- No se donde ha ido. Ni me importa.

- En tus ojos veo que si te importa. ¿Donde ha ido?

Tai se puso serio.

- No lo se. Puede preguntarlo todas las veces que quiera, y la respuesta será la misma.

La mujer se enfadó.

- Que harta estoy de escuchar lo mismo – le dio un puñetazo en el estómago -. ¿Donde está?

Tai se dobló a causa del golpe, y le costó respirar.

- Ya... lo... he dicho... aaaaagh... no lo se...

- "No lo se, no lo se..." ¡Que cortitos sois con las respuestas! ¿No sabéis decir otra cosa? ¡¿Donde está?

Intentó darle una patada a Tai en la cabeza, pero esta vez lo vio venir y logró defenderse.

- Llevo años peleando, no vas a librate de llevarte varias OSTIAS!

La mujer le pegó otro puñetazo a Tai, esta vez en la cara, lanzandole un par de metros hacia atrás. Tai se tapó la cara con las manos a causa del dolor, pero la mujer no había terminado con él. Se acercó a el y le pisó el estomago.

- Supongo que pensabas que al ser mujer, no ibas a tener problemas, ¿verdad? Das asco.

Intentó pegarle el golpe final, pero en ese momento, salió corriendo. Tai escuchó un sonido de ambulancia, antes de desmayarse.

Al despertar, estaba tumbado en el sofá de su casa. Mimi, que había vuelto a ponerse la ropa que Tai le había llevado, y Kari le observaban.

Tai intentó incorporarse, pero Mimi le bajó los hombros para que siguiera tumbado.

- Será mejor que te relajes un poco antes de levantarte – dijo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con la mujer? – preguntó Tai.

- Escapó al ver la policía – respondió Mimi.

- Pensaba que era la ambulancia – dijo Tai.

Mimi empezó a pasear por la habitación.

- Venían detrás de la policía.

Kari, con cara de que la situación no le gustaba, dijo:

- Deberías darle las gracias por llamar a los policías.

- ¿A quien?

- A Mimi.

Tai miró a Mimi, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada, aunque sí habló.

- Cuando me fui, decidí ver si salías, y te seguí. Supuse que te encontrarías con esa mujer, y así fue. Pensé en ir a pelear, pero llevo unos días en baja forma, así que llamé a la pasma. Cuando llegaron, esa zorra – dijo con tono de odio - salió corriendo. Como iba tapada con el aspecto de vaquero, no me reconocieron. Te dieron primeros auxilios, y les pedí que te trajeran. Bueno, "nos" trajeran.

- ¿Y esa es la mujer que te persigue?

- Sí. Akame Ching. Asesina licenciada, me temo...

Mimi se acercó a Tai.

- Ahora que veo que estás bien, vuelvo a irme... y la proxima vez, no le ocultes que me has visto, puede que no pueda salvarte.

- Espera, necesito hablar contigo... Kari, ¿te importa si...? – dijo sugiriendo que se fuera.

- De acuerdo, total, he quedado con los "tortolitos".

- ¿Tortolitos? – preguntó Mimi.

- Davis y T.K., que están juntos – dijo Kari.

- Ah, como no... mucho han tardado. Se notaba tensión sexual acumulada entre ellos.

Kari no hizo comentarios, y se fue, dejando solos a Mimi y Tai.

- ¿Por qué me has savado? – dijo Tai – Después de la discusion, me sorprende.

- Tai, te lo llevo diciendo tiempo: no puedo vivir sin ti – dijo Mimi.

- Ya... bueno, lo voy a dejar en duda, como comprenderás. Y lo del refugio...

Mimi le interrumpió.

- Vuelvo a decirte lo mismo: renuncio a él si me dejas verte.

Tai suspiró.

- Quédate hasta que lo soluciones. Luego, ya veremos que ocurre.

Mimi sonrió.

- Gracias de nuevo, Tai. En tal caso, me voy a descansar un rato.

- Gracias a ti por salvarme.

Mimi se metió en el cuarto de los padres de Tai mientras éste seguía pensando.

Kari mientras se dirigía a la cafetería donde había quedado con Davis y T.K. Allí se sentó en la terraza, para esperarles. No tardó mucho en oir el rugido de la moto de Davis a pocos metros, y en efecto, un minuto después, él y T.K. se sentaban también.

Cuando se acercó el camarero pidieron unos cafés, y empezaron a hablar:

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Tai? – preguntó Davis.

- ¿Cómo de qué?

- Hemos escuchado por el barrio que le habían dado una paliza, y si no llega a ser por un forastero, le hubieran podido matar – dijo T.K.

"Malditos cotillas los del barrio" pensó Kari con amargura-. Pues no se que tonterías os están contando, pero os aseguro que Tai está perfectamente.

- ¿Seguro? – dijo Davis – No se, Izzy nos dijo que desde el otro día está un poco raro…

Kari miró hacia otro lado.

- ¿Sabes que le ocurre, verdad? – preguntó T.K.

- Sí, pero no puedo contarlo. Por lo menos, de momento.

- Muy bien, no vamos a ser pesados entonces – dijo Davis -. Por cierto, la semana que viene, no, la siguiente, el martes, me voy a un campamento.

T.K. se atragantó con el café.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Me han contratado para cuatro días en uno de estos campamentos de verano. Cincuenta mil yens. No es mucho, pero…

- Davis… - dijo T.K. - ¿No se te olvida algo?

- Mmmm… no me suena…

Kari adivinó lo que estaba pensando T.K.

- Davis… - dijo Kari – piensa un poco…

- Aparte de que la semana que viene se estrena la última de Torrezno, no.

T.K. le miró intentando parecer tranquilo.

- Davis, el martes cumplimos un mes juntos.

Davis se quedó con cara de "la he cagado pero bien".

- ¡Ostia… es cierto! En fin, se puede hacer el día antes, o…

- Me estás vacilando, ¿verdad? – dijo T.K. - ¿En serio vas a irte cuando…?

- Bueno, os veo muy atareados… - dijo Kari, sacando un billete y dejándolo en la mesa – así que me voy.

Se levantó y decidió ir a ver a Sora e Izzy. Pero Davis y T.K. no habían dejado de discutir.

- T.K., necesito ese dinero.

- ¿Para que? ¿Para comprarte otro videojuego del FUFA?

- ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones de porqué necesito el dinero!

- Ya veo… es decir, prefieres pasar nuestro día fuera… cuanta hipocresía… "quería disculparme, no debí ponerme así…" ¿de qué me valen las excusas?

- ¡No te atrevas a usar mis palabras en mi contra!

- En tal caso prefiero usar las mías propias: ¡vete a la mierda!

T.K. se levantó y se fue. Davis, por su parte se quedó sentado, respirando fuerte a causa del enfado… por un puto día… ¿no se supone que el amor es diario, porqué hay que celebrarlo determinados días?

Al mismo tiempo, Kari estaba hablando con Sora, acerca de la mujer que les había atacado el día que Davis y T.K. confesaron su amor.

- ¿No lograsteis hacerle una foto? ¿Cámaras de seguridad, o…?

- Sí, la tenemos.

Se la enseñó.

- Quédatela por si llegas a verla, tengo más copias – dijo Izzy.

- De acuerdo… en fin, voy a irme…

- Otra vez vas a salir con Yolei esta noche, ¿no?

- Pues sí. Si queréis venir, sabéis a que hora y donde. Adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

Kari llegó a casa.

- Mmmm, huele que alimenta.

- He preparado un guiso… con este calor, no apetece mucho, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió – dijo Mimi.

- ¿Has cocinado tu? – dijo sorprendida Kari.

- Ya he dicho que no quería vivir aquí de gratis. Por lo menos, tendré que colaborar en esto.

Kari no replicó. Mimi se encargó de poner la mesa, incluso cuando Tai se ofreció para ayudarla.

- Esta tarde voy a salir – dijo Tai -. El colegio me ha pedido, otra vez, que les entrene a los niños… mira que me gusta el fútbol, pero entrenar a gente en verano… me da una pereza…

- De acuerdo, yo me quedo en casa… tengo un sueño… a ver si puedo dormir un rato… - dijo Kari.

Mimi no dijo nada. Estaba claro que iba a pasarse la tarde encerrada en la habitación de los padres de Tai.

Según terminó de comer, Tai fue a ponerse el chándal, y salió en dirección al colegio. En ese momento, Kari se acordó de la fotografía.

- Oye, Mimi, esa tal comocojonessellame, ¿no será…? – le enseñó la foto.

- Sí, es ella. ¿De donde la has sacado?

- Al parecer, Sora recibió una visita suya.

- ¡¿Quéeeee? ¡¿Y qué pasó?

- Nada, por suerte, ya que no sabe donde estás. Al contrario que Tai. Parece que quiere acabar contigo pronto, ¿no?

Mimi se levantó.

- Exacto. Y lo malo es que no me veo capaz de vencer… pero un poco de ejercicio y podré… hacer algo. Así que yo voy a salir a correr.

- De acuerdo. Adios entonces.

Kari se guardó la foto y fue a su habitación. Mimi por su parte se cambió de ropa, nuevamente al estilo vaquero, se guardó una botella de agua, y salió corriendo.

T.K. llegaba a la Pensión de Sora. Allí estaba a propia Sora hablando con Michael.

- Buenas tardes.

- Hola, T.K.

- ¿No estará Davis por aquí, no? – preguntó T.K.

- No, tenía un problema con el ordenador, así que Izzy ha ido a su casa.

- Menos mal… capullo integral…

- ¿Qué os ha pasado, una pelea? – bromeo Michael.

- Exactamente.

Michael cambió la sonrisa por una expresión seria.

- ¿Qué ha hecho?

- ¡Se va cuando cumplimos un mes, por un trabajo!

Sora y Michael se miraron.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- ¿Cómo que eso es todo?

- Davis lleva meses buscando alguna forma de conseguir dinero.

- ¿Para que? – preguntó T.K. y añadió con sarcasmo – Supongo que para alguna necesidad importante, como una Pleisteichon o algo así.

Sora suspiró.

- Únicamente quiere tener algunos ahorros. No deberías juzgarle tan a la ligera.

T.K. gruñó como única respuesta.

- En fin… ¿qué es eso de una mujer china que os atracó o…?

- Eso le estaba contando a Michael. Una extraña que preguntaba por Mimi, vino intentando que le dijéramos donde esta… como si lo supiéramos. Y a Tai también le ha pasado.

- ¿Y la policía? – preguntó Michael.

- No tienen una foto suya de archivo ni nada… bueno, la que les di yo, pero incluso con eso, les será difícil dar con ella – dijo Sora.

En ese momento, sonó el motor de la moto de Davis, que entraba al poco tiempo con Izzy. Al verle, T.K. se fue sin hablar. Davis le miró con rencor y salió tras el.

- ¡EH!

T.K. no se giró. Davis corrió hasta ponerse frente a él. T.K. le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Sigues enfadado?

- No, que va – dijo T.K. con sarcasmo – Estaba saltando de alegría, dando las gracias a la vida que me ha dado tanto.

- T.K. no voy a discutir contigo los motivos por los que me voy. Me había comprometido hacía unos días, y no puedo decir de un día para otro que no voy a poder ir.

- ¡Tienes casi dos semanas por delante, no pongas excusas!

Davis le miró molesto.

- Escucha, me voy a ir te pongas como te pongas. Si quieres, a la que vuelva, nos vamos un fin de semana solos.

- No lo entiendes, ¿no?

- No, nunca he entendido porque una puta fecha tiene que marcar a una persona el resto de su vida.

- Allá tu…

T.K. se alejó.

- Imbécil… - pensó Davis con amargura.

Mientras, Mimi seguía con su ejercicio, en un polígono industrial abandonado. Llevaba una hora corriendo, y ya empezaba a cansarse. Poco a poco fue bajando su velocidad y paró. Bebió un poco de agua y se sentó en una viga. que había tirada en el suelo.

No tardó mucho en cambiar la posición a tumbarse. Pensó en Tai.

- ¿Tendré alguna oportunidad de que me perdone? Después de lo que ha pasado… Sabía que no debí haberle hecho eso… maldita sea… tengo que quitarme a esa malnacida cuanto antes… Si ha ido a por Sora y a por Tai, no quiero saber quien va a ser el siguiente…

Sin embargo, una parte de su cerebro no podía evitar pensar en sus "necesidades". Recordó el polvo que habían echado unos días antes, y no pudo evitar empezar a excitarse. No podía pasar así más tiempo, tenía que hacer algún cambio para evitar el rechazo de Tai.

Miró su reloj. Eran las 4 de la tarde. Decidió volver, y pasar por la casa de sus padres, si estaban fuera, para coger cierto objeto que le iba a ir bien para lo que tenía pensado. Se estiró y salió corriendo hacia allá.

Al mismo tiempo, Tai continuaba con el entrenamiento.

- Y queda una hora todavía… ¡venga, ese delantero!

¡PAM! Uno de los niños recibió un balonazo en la cara y empezó a sangrar por la nariz. Tai corrió hacia el niño, que lloraba en el suelo. Le levantó y le llevó al botiquín.

- Vosotros, empezad a hacer pases. ¡Ya!

Le lavó la nariz y le puso unos algodones para parar la hemorragia.

- Descansa un rato, y si sigue sangrando, dímelo en seguida.

Salieron y siguió el entrenamiento, pero no pudieron seguir mucho tiempo, ya que el mismo niño seguía sangrando. Tai envió a los chicos a casa mientras llevaba al herido a urgencias, y llamaba a sus padres gracias a la lista de teléfonos que tenía para estos casos.

Los padres del chico tardaron un poco en llegar. El médico dijo que se había roto la nariz, y el tabique lo tendría desviado a partir de entonces. Tai facilitó el teléfono de los padres de quien había chutado ese balonazo, y volvió a casa.

Allí, notó ruido en el baño.

- ¿Mimi?

- Un momento, ahora salgo.

Tai se sentó a ver la tele. Poco tiempo después, la puerta del baño se abrió. Tai se giró. Mimi se había teñido al viejo estilo, con el pelo rosa, en claro y oscuro, alternando mechones.

- ¿Y ese cambio de aspecto? ¿Vas a darte a descubrir?

- No, no es para el público… es para ti.

Tai se molestó.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

En ese momento, Kari salió de su habitación.

- ¡Que bien he dormido! Eso de la siesta es un gran invento, sin duda… Mimi, ¿te has teñido?

- No, es un Photoshop… ¡salta a la vista, ¿no?

- Como me gustan esas comparaciones. ¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento?

Tai suspiró.

- Horrible. Los niños han hecho prácticamente han hecho lo que han querido, y uno se ha roto el tabique… espera que no me echen a mi la culpa de lo ocurrido, sería el colmo…

Kari asintió. Mimi no lo entendió.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- En otro entrenamiento, uno de los niños se partió la pierna al salir del colegio por ir corriendo, y como fue justo en la puerta, los padres denunciaron al colegio. Una semana de juicio para resolver las culpas – respondió Tai – y yo como uno de los principales imputados.

- Los padres, que son así de… - dijo Kari.

Mimi agitó la cabeza a los lados.

- Por cierto, ¿de donde has sacado el tinte? – preguntó Tai.

- Me acerqué a mi barrio. Cuando vi a mis padres salir, entré en casa y me llevé los botes. Como los tengo en un baño aparte, no creo que noten que faltan.

Por la noche, Yolei se acercó a casa de los Kamiya y se fue con Kari a beber. Tai había quedado con Izzy y Sora, de forma que Mimi no pudo intentar seducirle. Por eso, decidió seguir a Kari y Yolei e ir donde fueran ellas, y de paso vigilar que Akame Ching no volviera a atacar, para lo cual volvió a recurrir a su disfraz vaquero.

Yolei y Kari según pidieron la bebida fueron a la zona de baile, mientras Mimi se quedó en la barra, bebiendo un poco de whisky. Miró alrededor, pero no parecía que estuviera por allí.

Tras unas canciones, Yolei y Kari volvieron a acercarse a la barra, un par de metros alejados de Mimi, a pedir más bebida, pero…

- ¡Eh, guapas! ¿Queréis pasar una buena noche?

Un joven rubio de pelo corto y pantalones ajustados, les hablama. Mimi miró de reojo.

- No - dijeron Kari y Yolei secamente.

- Vamos, no vais a encontrar nada mejor por aquí.

- En tal caso, nos iremos – dijo Kari.

El tipo la agarró por la cintura para impedir que se moviera.

- Nadie me dice que no, ¿te enteras?

- Déjala – dijo Mimi con voz ronca, imitando perfectamente un tono masculino.

- ¿Y tu quien eres, payaso con sombrero? ¿Quieres pelea? – saltó el desconocido.

Mimi se levantó, se bajó el sombrero, y se subió el pañuelo.

- No veo porqué no.

El rubio intentó golpear a Mimi en el estómago, pero ella logró parar su golpe y torcerle el brazo.

- ¡AAAAAAG!

- ¿Te he hecho daño? Que pena. Ahora te voy a enseñar lo que ocurre cuando un gilipollas intenta hacer lo que no debe.

De una patada, lanzó al tipo entra una máquina tragaperras. Antes de que se pudiera poner en pie, Mimi le agarró y le sacó del local. El dueño del local salió de su despacho.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ese joven – dijo la camarera señalando a Mimi – ha echado del bar a Johnny Tedious.

El dueño le estrechó la mano a Mimi.

- Muchas gracias. Ese tipo nos hacía la vida imposible, molestando a las jovencitas y haciendo que la policita tuviera que hacer redadas en el bar varias veces al mes.

- No hay de qué.

- Aquí no paga, y no se preocupe por la tragaperras… con lo que nos vamos a ahorrar sin ese.

- Se agradece.


	6. Chapter 6

- Tuviste suerte de que no te reconociera Yolei – dijo Tai.

Kari y Mimi habían regresado ya a casa, cada una por su lado, para evitar que Yolei sospechase que ya se conocían, y le habían contado a Tai lo sucedido.

- Pues ese tal Tedious me suena… parece que no sólo en la Disco Rallado, sino en más sitios, como el Bar Baridad y el Pub Ertad, también han tenido problemas con él…

- Lo que no entiendo es porqué sigue suelto – dijo Kari.

- El dinero. Si la Peopledia no miente, su padre es uno de los empresarios más adinerados de la zona – dijo Mimi, consultando el ordenador.

¡Ti-tirorí-tiririrorí-tirorí-tirorí-tiriroriroro-ti-roriroriroriro-tori…! El teléfono de Tai sonó. Descolgó se apartó para hablar.

- Hola, mama, ¿Qué tal la vacaciones…? Sí… claro… por supuesto… de acuerdo… vale entonces. Venga, adiós.

Cuando colgó, dijo:

- Malas noticias: papá y mamá vuelven pasado mañana. Así que, Mimi…

La chica respiró profundamente.

- De acuerdo entonces… tendré que ir dándome a conocer.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Kari.

- Iré a casa de Sora, y le pediré ayuda… no me hace gracia que más gente sepa que he vuelto, pero…

- En ese caso, mal lo llevas. Sora ahora vive en su Pensión. Si vas allí, te verán Michael y Willis, que están de vacaciones, y también Izzy, que es la pareja no-formal de Sora – dijo Kari.

- Nunca entendí eso de no-formal – comentó Tai.

- Que tontean… saben lo que sienten mutuamente, pero no quieren hacerlo oficial… dicen que tienen miedo a que se les vaya la magia… - respondió Kari.

Tai se dio la vuelta para ir a beber a la cocina, mientras murmuraba "que ganas de complicarse la vida…"

- Ya pensaré algo – dijo Mimi -. Por la tarde, mientras entreno, pensaré…

- ¿Entrenar? – preguntó Kari.

- Llevo un par de semanas sin practicar movimientos… y contra Ching, más me vale mantenerme al día… es una mujer de armas tomar… y sé que las dos tenemos la misma fuerza, que no es nada del otro mundo, pero sabe cómo luchar.

- Y si no tienes esa fuerza, ¿cómo te libraste de…?

- Es un niñato, y normalmente, todos los niñatos pegan igual…

- En fin, será mejor que vayamos a dormir… es tarde – dijo Tai – y yo estoy a la espera de mi cese fulminante.

Se retiraron cada uno a su habitación. Sin embargo, poco rato después, Mimi salió sigilosamente de su habitación, y entró en el de Tai, que se encontraba utilizando su ordenador.

- ¿Así es como duermes? – preguntó ella, pícaramente.

- Lo mismo podría decirte. Largo.

- ¿Por qué? Querría continuar lo que nos han interrumpido por la tarde.

- Por eso mismo quiero que te vayas, no quiero continuarlo.

Mimi se acercó a él.

- Me negarás que el otro día no lo disfrutaste.

- Eso no significa que quiera repetir – dijo Tai, fríamente, y se levantó -. Sal de mi habitación.

Mimi intentó abrazarle, pero él la empujó para que le dejase.

- ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez? – dijo la chica, dolida.

- Es posible. Pero desde luego, va a ir para largo.

Mimi volvió a su cuarto, antes de derrumbarse y llorar tumbada bocabajo en la cama. Poco después, entró Kari.

- ¿Qué os pasa ahora? No hay forma de dormir.

- Nada… por favor, vete…

- Aún sabiendo que me voy a arrepentir de esto… voy a tener que preguntarlo otra vez… ¿qué ha pasado?

Se sentó en la cama, antes de que Mimi hablara, sin moverse.

- Me rechaza… no puedo seguir así… no puedo soportar esta situación… todo por culpa de esa gentuza, y de la puta de Ching…

- Deberías habernos pedido ayuda, en lugar de hacer lo que hiciste. Sobre todo debiste decírselo a Tai.

- No me gusta causar problemas.

- Era tu novio, ¿no? Además, con lo que hiciste, dejaste las cosas peor que si hubieras hecho lo que debías.

Mimi se giró para mirarla.

- ¿Y qué habrías hecho en mi lugar?

Kari negó con la cabeza.

- Otra cosa.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¡No se! Pero sigo pensando que deberías haber actuado de otra forma.

Mimi volvió a ponerse bocabajo, y siguió llorando. Kari, aún no sabiendo bien si hacía lo correcto, empezó a pasarle la mano por el pelo y la espalda, intentando que se calmara.

- Dale tiempo. Seguro que te acaba perdonando… quizá no volváis a estar juntos, pero…

Mimi sollozó más fuerte.

- *Esto de decir siempre la verdad me va a traer un disgusto algún día* - pensó Kari – sin embargo, tienes posibilidades. ¿Crees que si no sintiera algo por ti, Tai te hubiera acogido?

- Seguro que sí… tiene demasiado buen corazón.

- Aún así… tu ahora, acuéstate y ya verás cómo por la mañana, lo ves todo de otra forma.

Mimi se levantó.

- Tienes razón… gracias, de verdad, necesitaba algo de desahogo.

- No hay de qué. Para eso están los amigos.

- Kari, si no fueras una chica, te besaría…

Kari se sonrojó con este comentario, y volvió a su habitación.

Por la mañana, las cosas no habían mejorado para T.K. y Davis. Ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer y darle la razón al otro. Lo peor es que esto también molestaba a Sora, Izzy, Michael y Willis, ya que se habían dividido para pasar un rato con cada uno, sin cruzarse.

- Hay que intentar que esos dos lo arreglen – dijo Willis cuando se separaron para comer-. Resulta molesto estar toda la mañana procurando que no se vean.

- Son más tozudos que una mula – aseguró Izzy -. Y lo peor es que no podemos hacer eso de decirle a uno que el otro le pide perdón, y al revés. Eso sólo funciona en la ficción.

Sora fue la única que tuvo una idea decente:

- Hagamos lo que hay que hacer: obligarles a que se vean y lo arreglen.

De forma que quedaron con ambos en la Pensión. El primero en llegar fue Davis, y al rato, apareció T.K.

- Me voy a ir – dijo Davis.

- Tú te estás quieto ahí – dijo Michael, cerrando la puerta -. No aguantamos más vigilar que no os peleéis.

- Si este aceptase que hace mal… - dijo T.K.

Davis saltó.

- ¡Vamos a ver! ¡Me comprometí a ir hace tiempo, no puedo echarme atrás ahora! ¡No acepto que hago mal porque no lo hago! ¡Y si habéis estado vigilando que no discutamos, que conste que ha sido porque habéis querido! Yo no he pedido esta situación. Abre la puerta – dijo a Michel.

Sora, Willis e Izzy asintieron y Michael abrió. Davis se largó, y en pocos segundos, el rugir de su moto denotó que se había ido.

- Imbécil… - murmuró T.K.

- ¿Por qué no cedes tú? – preguntó Sora.

- ¡¿Qué?

- No se, no veo para tanto que tenga que irse… igual con el dinero podéis hacer una escapada por ahí, o…

- Pues por mi el dinero se lo puede meter por el c*lo.

- Qué basto eres… - dijo Izzy.

- Davis tiene razón, te lo tomas todo muy a pecho – dijo Willis.

- ¡Cómeme el rabo! – dijo T.K.

- ¿Y eso no lo hace Davis? – preguntó Michael en voz baja con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, T.K. le había oído, y tras darle un puñetazo en la cara, se fue.

- Sabes que ese comentario sobraba, ¿verdad? – dijo Sora.

- Lo siento, pero me he aficionado a los comentarios mordaces – respondió Michael, intentando colocarse la nariz en su sitio.

- Pues será mejor que lo dejemos – dijo Izzy -. Sinceramente, creo que ya tienen edad para saber lo que les conviene y lo que no.

- No se yo... estuvieron a punto de matarse por una chica, y ahora parece que van a matarse entre ellos si el otro no cede en que se equivocaba – pensó Sora, en voz alta.

Mientras T.K. paseaba, maldecía a Davis por lo bajo. Cómo no, sólo por llevar la contraria, tenía que irse... y dejarle plantado...

- Esta me la pagas, Davis Motomiya. ¡Tanto si estás como si no, esa noche arderá Troya!

- ¿Qué te pasa a tí ahora?

T.K. se giró. Tai se acercaba a él.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

- No te cachondees, que bastante mal estoy ya. Ese idiota...

- Mira, si ha decidido irse, se irá – dijo Tai -. Siempre que hace un compromiso, lo cumple, al menos cuando le tenía en el equipo.

T.K. prefirió no responderlo. En lugar de eso dijo:

- Me trae sin cuidado.

- Venga, te invito a tomar algo, y ya verás cómo se te pasa el enfado.

Así que se fueron al mismo bar donde Kari y Yolei iban de noche.

Al tiempo, Kari se levantaba de la cama, y fue al salón.

- Ya iba siendo hora – dijo Mimi desde el sofá.

- Ay, no empieces tú también con eso – dijo Kari.

- No, si a mi la hora a la que te levantes, me da igual.

Kari se preparó un vaso de zumo y se sentó también.

- Por cierto, gracias por lo de anoche... lo necesitaba – comentó Mimi.

- Ya te dije que no hay de qué. Tú me salvaste del pesado ese en el bar.

- Aún así, gracias.

Abrazó a Kari, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kari, algo incómoda, intentó soltarse. Mimi cedió.

- En fin, creo que voy a volver a casa de mis padres... son los únicos en los - que puedo confiar para hospedarme ahora, creo.

- Como veas entonces.

Mimi se levantó.

- Díselo a Tai cuando vuelva. Prefiero que no esté delante ahora.

- De acuerdo.

Mimi entró en su cuarto, volvió a disfrazarse, y salió de la casa de los Yagami. Con paso lento, se dirigió a casa de sus padres. Tardó poco más de 5 minutos en llegar. Allí estaba, el bloque de apartamentos en que vivían.

Mimi respiró hondo antes de entrar.

Paso lentamente por el pasillo, y en lugar de usar el ascensor, utilizó las escaleras para subir. Finalmente, llegó frente a la puerta de su casa. Llamó al timbre, y esperó. Abrió su madre, y a Mimi le dio un vuelco al corazón al verla tras tanto tiempo.

- ¿Sí? - la voz de la señora Tachikawa sonaba ronca y triste.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó Mimi, con ese tono masculino que tan bien dominaba.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Darle una alegría, pero aquí no, por favor.

La señora Tachikawa se apartó para dejarla entrar.

- Supongo que la alegría será matarme, ¿no? - sollozó la madre de Mimi -.

- ¿Qué dice?

- No puedo seguir viviendo así... sin noticias de mi hija... no puedo...

- En tal caso...

Mimi se quitó el disfraz. La señora Tachikawa la miró, dió un grito de sorpresa, y se desmayó.


	7. Chapter 7

- …y por eso he regresado.

Mimi le terminaba de contar a su madre todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses, después de subirla al sofá y que se reanimara.

- ¿Sabes lo que hemos sufrido al no saber nada de ti?

- Es recíproco, yo no he sabido nada de vosotros. De verdad, lo siento, pero era la única forma que encontré.

- Y los primeros días, con Tai enfadado y ese tal Davis preguntando por la moto… casi nos morimos al enterarnos…

Sollozó. Mimi también dejó caer una lágrima. En ese momento, se oyó la puerta. El padre de Mimi llegaba a casa tras salir del trabajo.

- Cariño, ya estoy en…

Se paró al ver a su hija.

- Hola, papá…

- ¿Mimi?… ¿Eres… tú?…

- Sí, papá…

El señor Tachikawa dejó caer el maletín y corrió a abrazar a su hija, llorando.

Mientras, Tai volvía a casa.

- Hola, Kari.

- Hola, hermano.

- ¿Está Mimi?

- No… ha vuelto a su casa.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Como sabía que no podría estar aquí mucho más tiempo, decidió volver con sus padres.

- Pues espero que le vaya bien. Un problema menos.

Tai entró en su cuarto, con su hermana detrás.

- ¿Problema? - preguntó ella.

- Sí, problema.

- No parecía un problema mientras os lo montabais en esa cama - señaló Kari.

- Eso va al margen. Prefiero tenerla lejos. ¿Tú no?

- Eh… sí… supongo…

- ¿Supones?

- Qué te voy a decir… - dijo Kari, dudosa -. Al principio no me hacía gracia que estuviera aquí, pero… me he acostumbrado.

- Ya veo… en fin, me voy a duchar.

Dejó a Kari en la puerta de la habitación y salió.

Los siguientes días, no hubo novedades. Akari Ching parecía que había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, y Mimi aprovechaba cada día para ir a casa de los Yagami, pera hablar ocn Tai y Kari, los únicos del grupo que sabían quñe había pasado. Sora e Izzy desistieron de sus intentos de volver a juntar a Davis y T.K., cosa que Michael y Willis no hicieron y prefirieron seguir intentándolo, aunque con ello sólo lograban calentar más la situación.

Finalmente, llégó el día en que Davis tenía que ir al campamento. T.K. salió temprano de casa para darle la última opción de quedarse en tierra. Sin embargo, no sabía desde donde salía el autocar, así que tuvo que preguntar.

- Perdone, ¿la estación?

- Verano - respondió el otro.

- ¡La estación de autocares!

- ¡Ah! Dos calles más abajo, a la izquierda.

- Gracias.

T.K. se dirigió allí, oyendo a su espalda como al que había preguntado donde estaba la estación, se reía del chiste.

Cuando llegó, estaban a punto de irse. Los monitores, entre los que se encontraba Davis, terminaban de cargar el equipaje. Los niños ya estaban dentro. Decidió esperar a poca distancia.

Finalmente, Davis se dio cuenta de su presencia. Indicó al resto que fueran subiendo y se acercó.

- Así que al final te vas.

- Creo que he sido claro estas últimas semanas. No va a cambiar mi respuesta.

- ¿Cómo eres tan cabezota?

- Te puedo decir lo mismo. Adios.

Davis se giró y subió al autocar, que pocos segundos después, salía en dirección al campamento. Cuando giró, T.K. no pudo aguantarlo más y gritó:

- ¡!

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a casa, dolido.

Al mismo tiempo, Kari se dirigía a la Pensión. Sin embargo…

- Quieta.

Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Reconoció de inmediato a Ching, gracias a la foto que Sora le había dado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sabes lo que pasa. Quiero ver a Mimi. ¿Dónde está?

- Aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría.

- En tal, caso, saca tus zarpas, gatita.

- Mejor - dijo otra persona - las saco yo.

Mimi estaba tras Ching.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Kari.

- Iba a tu casa. Supuse que esta - dijo señalando a Ching - iría a por alguien más.

- En tal caso… - dijo Ching - será mejor que acabemos con esto.

Ching se lanzó contra Mimi y se un puñetazo la tiró al suelo. Kari vio enseguida la destreza con la que Ching peleaba, sin darle apenas tiempo a Mimi para cubrirse de sus golpes. La gente te fue asomando para ver que pasaba, y algunos llamaron a la policía.

- Maldita zorra… vas a morir… - murmuraba Ching.

- ¡Más quisieras!

- Sí… antes me gustaría verte marcada…

Ching se arrancó un pedazo de ropa a la altura del hombro, dejando a la vista una gran cicatriz.

- Buena puntería. Ahora…

Empujó a Mimi hacia atrás y sacó una pistola. Mimi, sin embargo, logró golpearle la mano y la desarmó. Luego, arremetió contra ella, y logró lanzarla contra el suelo. En ese momento, sonaron las sirenas de la policía. Ching se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo hasta perderse de vista.

La multitud de curiosos se dispersó cuando uno de los policías empezó a pedirles testimonios. Mimi hizo también su declaración, y esperó a que terminaran con Kari.

- Gracias, de verdad.

- No pasa nada… eso demuestra que aún no puedo vencer, necesitaba saberlo. ¿Dónde ibas?

- A casa de Sora.

- En tal caso, vuelvo a la mía. Me pasaré esta tarde por tu casa.

- De acuerdo. Adiós entonces.

Tardó poco más de 10 minutos en llegar a la Pensión. Al llegar, se encontró a Izzy, Sora y a T.K.

- ¡T.K.! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ya ves… pasar el rato… - dijo el rubio, con la voz apagada.

- Al final, Davis se ha marchado - comentó Izzy, sin levantar la mirada de su ordenador.

- Ya veo…

- Me voy a ir - dijo T.K. -. No me encuentro muy bien y ya me entendéis.

- De acuerdo - respondió Sora -. Si necesitas algo, aquí estamos.

- Vale… adiós.

Se levantó y se fue. Kari intentó decirle algo para que se animara, pero no se le ocurría qué.

- ¿Qué tal? - preguntó Kari.

- Pues bien, como… ¿qué? - dijo Izzy, que de pronto parecía sorprendido.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntaron Soya y Kari,

- Creo que acabo de ver a Mimi.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Mirad.

Sora y Kari miraron por el monitor del portátil de Izzy. Se podía leer el titular de una noticia, publicada momentos antes.

BATALLA CAMPAL EN EL CENTRO. _Un equipo de reporteros, tras informar debidamente a las autoridades, ha presenciado una breve pero intensa pelea entre dos féminas. El cuerpo de policía expulsó a todos los reporteros antes de poder tomar declaración a una de las combatientes, dado que la otra se fue a la fuga. Aquí las imágenes. Confiamos en poder ampliar esta información a lo largo del día._

En las imágenes, borrosas debido al movimiento, se podía distinguir a Mimi, con su pelo rosa. Kari se apresuró a hablar.

- No… no puede ser ella… la habría visto. Pasé cuando tomaban las declaraciones, pero ni rastro… además, si estuviera, se habría puesto en contacto con nosotros.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

Por la tarde, ya anocheciendo, Mimi se dirigió a casa de Kari. Al llegar, llamó a la puerta, y se encontró con Tai.

- Hola…

- Buenas. Pasa, mi hermana está en su cuarto. Mis padres hoy han salido a pasar el día fuera.

- Vale.

- Gracias por lo de esta mañana, por cierto.

- No hay de qué.

- Yo me voy. Hasta luego.

Tai salió de la casa, y Mimi se digirió al cuarto de Kari. Llamó antes de entrar.

- Adelante.

Mimi entró. Kari se encontraba tumbada en la cama, usando su ordenador.

- Hola, Kari.

- Hola, Mimi - dijo Kari, incorporándose -. Gracias otra vez.

- No ha sido nada… otra vez - dijo Mimi.

Kari se levantó de la cama, y se fue al salón.

- Menos mal que pasabas por allí, pero… ¿cómo que no ibas de camuflaje, como siempre?

- Sí iba, pero me lo quité al ver a Ching. Hubiera sido incómodo pelear con eso. No puede compararse al nato de Tedious con esa mujer.

Kari se sentó en el sillón, y Mimi hizo lo mismo.

- Pues te han visto. Periodistas. E Izzy creyó reconocerte en las fotos, pero como estaban borrosas, logré hacerle cambiar de idea.

- Menos mal.

Kari se levantó y fue a la nevera.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Me apetece un trago, pero no quiero salir.

- Perfecto.

Kari volvió con una botella de cerveza y dos vasos. Los llenó, y le dio uno a Mimi.

- Por la victoria contra Ching.

- Por la victoria.

Brindaron, y de un trago, se bebieron los vasos. Kari volvió a llenarlos.

Mientras, Tai llegó a un br y pidió una caña. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba también T.K.

- Hola.

- …nas noches…

- ¿Qué te pasa?

T.K. dio un trago largo antes de responder.

- Que ese hijo de la grandísima puta se ha ido, cuando le dije mil veces que no lo hiciera, pero el ni puto caso…

- Bueno, pero si os queréis, deberíais haberos tomado esto con calma.

- No, no es eso… - dijo T.K. - estoy seguro de que Davis me engaña con alguno de los monitores.

Tai se atragantó al beber.

- ¡¿Qué dices?

- ¿Por qué insistió tanto en irse si no, eh?

Tai le quitó el vaso.

- Mira, veo que tienes encima una borrachera bastante grande, así que será mejor que…

Tai se calló, porque en ese momento el rubio le había besado. Retrocedió.

- ¿Qué cojones…?

- Lo… lo siento… no estoy bien del todo hoy, disculpa…

- No pasa nada… pero será mejor que te lleve a casa.

Tai pagó, agarró a T.K. y le sacó del bar. Le montó, le sacó las llaves del bolsillo, y le llevó a casa. Le ayudó a subir las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

- Bueno, aquí te dejo. ¿Podrás…?

Nuevamente T.K. le había besado.

- ¡Estás loco!

- Y sediento de sexo. Ese hijoputa cree que me va aleganar, pues no me sale de los huevos - dijo T.K., tirando de Tai para meterle en casa.

- T.K., no estás bien, estás mal, tienes un problema…

- Vamos, Tai, me dirás que nunca has tenido curiosidad por saber que se siente al hacerlo con otro hombre - dijo T.K. con una sonrisa pícara, producto del alcohol…

- Pues no, nunca.

- Lástima, porque no te libras.

Logró meter a Tai en la casa y cerró la puerta.

Al mismo tiempo, Mimi y Kari seguían bebiendo y cantando a causa de los efectos del alcohol.

- Er vino que vende Aaaaasuncióoooooon… no es blanco ni es tinto ni tiene coloooooooor…

Se rieron y vaciaron los vasos por décima vez.

- Eres una tía de puta madre - dijo Mimi.

- Tu… tu si eres una tía de puta madre… ¡guapa!

- Me parece… que nos hemos pasado un poco con la birra, ¡hic! ¿no?

- Podría haber sido peor…

- ¿Peor? - preguntó Mimi

- Sí - respondió Kari - a veces el alcohol te hace cometer locuras… a veces, bebes en compañía, y ves que la otra persona está buenísima… - miró a Mimi - y en ese momento, sientes unas genes irrefrenables de acercarte… - añadió, mientras ambas se acercaban - y la besas…


	8. Chapter 8

Al día siguiente, Kari se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. Tenía un dolor de cabeza bastante grande. Le sorprendió notar que algo le rodeaba el vientre. Lentamente, abrió los ojos y ahogó un grito.

Mimi estaba durmiendo frente a ella, y era precisamente su brazo el que la rodeaba. Ambas se hallaban totalmente desnudas.

- Oh… Dios… mío… no… puede… ser…

Mimi, aún dormida, se acercó más a ella. Muy despacio, intentando no despertarla, Kari le apartó el brazo, se vistió y salió al comedor.

Sus padres no debían haber llegado la noche anterior, ya que por la hora que era, deberían estar en pie. Se sentó en el sofá, e intentó recordar la noche anterior. Había estado hablando con Mimi, habían empezar a tomar unas copas… y la había besado.

No recordaba nada más.

- Ay, Dios… ¿qué he hecho?

En la casa de T.K., éste estaba intentando hablar con Tai.

- Lo siento… - dijo el rubio.

- ¿Lo siento? ¡Eso se dice cuando pisas a alguien, o cuando preguntas a una señora de cuantos meses está embarazada y sólo está gorda, o cuando te tiras un pedo! Pero cuando estuviste a punto de violarme…

- Tai… ya te he dicho que no era consciente… me sentía fatal, había bebido…

Tai se puso las zapatillas.

- Desde luego, tu relación con Davis no está bien… si has sido capaz de esto…

- ¡He dicho que lo siento, ¿vale? Además, tú tienes la culpa…

Tai le miró sorprendido.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tienes el valor de decirme que…?

- Sí… sabes que Davis me atrae mucho… y los dos tenéis bastante parecido… además, tu siempre me has tratado muy bien… - dijo T.K., casi murmurando, y con cierto rubor.

- Mira, no soy quien para juzgar lo que has hecho… - dijo Tai -. Ahora, por favor, voy a irme… y procuremos dejar atrás lo que ha pasado…

Tai se fue, dejando a T.K. destrozado. Sabía que volvería a su casa, así que no podía contar con poder hablar con Kari hasta asegurarse de que Tai estuviera fuera.

Kari seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación. Mimi, que ya se había vestido también, salió con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días – saludó.

- Hola… - respondió Kari.

Mimi se sentó.

- Bueno, ¿qué?

- ¿Qué de qué? – dijo Kari, sin entender.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotras? Por mi parte, puedo asegurarte que estuve encantada.

Sonrió e intentó besar a Kari, pero esta se apartó. La sonrisa de Mimi desapareció de su rostro.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Estoy confusa… no entiendo como es posible que tú y yo nos enrolláramos…

Mimi miró hacia la ventana, como si esquivara su mirada.

- ¿Mimi? – preguntó Kari.

- Bueno… es que… no sólo nos enrollamos… hubo bastante "más"… - dijo, temiendo la reacción que pudiera tener Kari.

Ésta se llevó las manos a la cara.

- Ay, Dios mío… ¿cómo pudo ser?

- Estábamos bebidas... eso puede llevarte a hacer locuras…

Kari asintió. Mimi se acercó y le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro.

- Escúchame, Kari… yo no me arrepiento, por lo menos, de lo que me acuerdo… pero si tú quieres, podemos dejar esto como amigas, y eliminarlo…

- Creo que va a ser lo mejor, de momento…

- De acuerdo… pero antes…

Besó a Kari tan fuertemente que casi la dejó sin aire.

- No aceptaría irme sin más…

La puerta de la calle se abrió en ese momento. Los señores Yagami habían llegado.

- Vaya nochecita…

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Kari.

- Un embotellamiento horrible… hubo un choque de veinte coches en fila… - respondió su padre -, aunque por suerte, sólo ha habido heridos en distintos grados de heridas, pero ninguno en riesgo mortal.

- Joder… - dijo Mimi.

- Ah, hola, Mimi, ¿te quedas a desayunar? – preguntó la señora Yagami.

- No, gracias, sólo he venido para dejarle un recado a Tai – dijo la aludida en respuesta -. Me voy a ir ya. Ya hablaremos.

Se levantó y salió de la casa. La señora Yagami suspiró.

- Nunca la hubiera creído capaz de hacerle lo que le hizo a Tai… aunque no le puedes guardar rencor a alguien que ha salvado a tu hija…

Empezó a preparar el desayuno. Lo sirvió, y dijo:

- Ve a llamar a tu hermano.

- No está – respondió Kari.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Dónde está?

- Pues… - empezó Kari. No tenía ni idea de donde había pasado la noche Tai.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la calle otra vez.

- Buenos días – dijo Tai.

- ¡Tai! ¿Dónde estabas?

- … dando una vuelta.

Se sentó a desayunar.

- Por cierto, Kari, ¿Qué es eso que le has hecho al ordenador?

- ¿Cómo?

- Tiene algo raro desde que lo usaste la otra vez… ven ahora y te lo enseño – dijo Tai, poniendo énfasis en la última frase.

- Vale, vale.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar, ambos hermanos fueron al cuarto de Tai. Kari se sentó en su cama. Tai en cambio, no se estaba quieto.

Se sentó en la silla. Se levantó y se apoyó en la puerta. Se tumbó en el suelo. Se sentó en el suelo. Puso las rodillas en el suelo y se tumbó en la cama. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a ponerse en pie.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

- Anoche, dormí fuera.

- Ajá.

- En la casa de T.K.

- Vale, ¿y…?

- Le encontré en el bar. Él había bebido por culpa de la discusión que había mantenido con Davis… intenté consolarle… le llevé a su casa, pero… me introdujo dentro y…

Kari se quedó boquiabierta.

- ¿Te lo has fo…? – susurró.

- ¡Niña, esas palabras! No puede definirse así… técnicamente, casi me viola… aunque tuvo cuidado, eso sí… no dolió…

- Vaya, vaya…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Ahora te van los hombres, entonces? – dijo Kari, con un tono que desprendía burla.

- No me toques la… moral. A mi de siempre me han gustado las mujeres, y ahora también.

- Mmmm…

Kari reflexionó.

- Y si es cierto… ¿Por qué has venido todo el camino recordando la noche?

- ¿Tu que sabes?

- ¿Ah, no?

Le miró a los ojos. Tai esquivó su mirada, delatándose al momento.

- Entonces… si afirmas que te gustan las mujeres, y que has reflexionado acerca de lo de esta noche… podría ser que seas… "bi".

Tai la miró.

- ¿Me estás vacilando, no?

- Yo nunca vacilo con estas cosas.

- Bueno, lo que tu digas… yo prefiero hacer borrón… y sobre todo, que Davis no llegue a enterarse.

- ¿Serías capaz de ocultárselo? – se alarmó Kari.

- Por supuesto. Es tontería contarle nada… mejor que viva sin saberlo.

Kari negó con la cabeza. Se levantó y se dispuso a irse, cuando su hermano comentó.

- Vaya… ¿esos calcetines no son de Mimi?

- ¿Em? Oh, sí… es decir, no… ¿cómo van a ser de Mimi? Debería haber dormido aquí para…

Tai la miró de forma suspicaz. En ese momento, recibió un SMS. Era de T.K. "Lo siento mucho, por favor, perdóname". Lo guardó, y decidió no dar una respuesta en caliente, pues podría mandarle a la mierda sin contemplaciones.

Mimi estaba en la calle. Desde que había vuelto a su casa, tenía más libertad. Sus padres le habían prometido ayudarla a prepararse, ya que sabían qué podría pasar si se ponían en contacto con la autoridad, sin contar el enfado que tendría su hija.

Mimi se había encargado de comprar una pequeña gama de disfraces. Ese día, llevaba el pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, con una gorra. Un pantalón de chándal azul marino le cubría las piernas, y llevaba un chaleco que le disimulada sus pechos. Además, se había puesto unas gafas de sol. El aspecto resultaba extraño, pero por lo menos, era irreconocible.

Su padre la ayudaba con el entrenamiento. Estaban a solas en el parque. Él la agarraba de la cintura, y ella debía correr lo más rápido que pudiera al otro extremo, arrastrando a su padre tras de sí.

Le costaba, pero lograba fortalecer sus piernas, y además, intentaba no agotarse respirando más de lo necesario, para evitar perder el aliento muy pronto.

Tras ocho intentos, su padre dijo que descansaran. Se sentaron en un banco.

- Vas progresando hija…

- Gracias – dijo ella, mientras sacada las botellas de agua y le pasaba una a su padre.

- Aunque no me hace mucha gracia todo lo que ha pasado… pero bueno, confío en que acabes pronto.

Mimi asintió.

- Yo también quiero terminar ya… hubiera vuelto mucho antes, de no ser por este "problema". Al jefe de Ching ya le compensé hacía tiempo. Un poco de trabajo no remunerado bastó.

- ¿Trabajo?

- Era el rey del desorden, tenía su oficina, su casa, etc muy descolocadas, así que tras ordenarlo todo, y ayudarle con el servicio de camareros en una fiesta privada, se dio por satisfecho.

- Poco peligroso el tipo, ¿no?

- Estoy segura de que pretendía ponerme en algún puesto "más relacionado físicamente" con sus clientes… pero se apiadó.

- Bueno, me legra sabeEEEER!

Mimi agarró a su padre y se tiraron al suelo. ¡!

Una ametralladora les había apuntado desde un coche, y habían disparado, pero por suerte, no les habían dañado. El coche, que no tenía matrícula, salió velozmente.

- Lo dicho… a ver si esto acaba pronto… - dijo su padre, blanco como la cera.

En su casa, Kari reflexionaba. Había logrado recordar algún fragmento de la noche anterior. Se sorprendió a si misma al notar que los detalles no la molestaban. De hecho, recordaba haberlo… disfrutado.

Pero no era posible… siempre le habían gustado los hombres… pero por otra parte, su hermano llevaba toda la vida babeando por las mujeres y…

A varios kilómetros de allí, Davis observaba a los niños. Sin embargo, apenas les prestaba atención. Se encontraba cansado. No había dormido en toda la noche, pensando en T.K. Sabía que no debía haberse ido, pero su orgullo le impedía hacerle caso.

Uno los niños empezó una pelea con otro, y tardó en darse cuenta antes de hacerles parar. Les ordenó que se alejaran el uno del otro, antes de ir con los otros tres monitores.

- Deberías echarte a dormir un rato – dijo uno de sus colegas.

- Estoy bien.

- Bien ausente. Haznos caso.

Davis fue a la cabaña y se tumbó. Sin embargo, antes de descansar, sacó su teléfono, y envió un mensaje a T.K. "Lo siento… esperame, por favor… te compensare a mi vuelta… besos"


	9. Chapter 9

Mimi no volvió a casa de Tai y Kari hasta varios días después, pues se había tomado su entrenamiento mucho más en serio desde que sufrió el atentado en el parque.

Había pasado los días corriendo alrededor de la ciudad para fortalecer sus piernas, y también levantando distintas clases de rocas. Había logrado además una técnica de combate muy buena. Sin embargo, a pesar de los entrenamientos, Mimi aún conservaba gran parte de su encanto femenino, o eso le parecía a Tai.

Éste además continuaba confuso. Aunque aún sentía atracción hacia ella, se ponía nervioso cuando aparecía T.K., pero nervioso en el buen sentido, ya que no le desagradaba su compañía, y cada vez estaba más convencido de que Kari tenía razón, y era bisexual. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo confirmarlo, y no estaba muy seguro de cómo podía comprobarlo.

Llegó el día en que Davis regresaba. Kari había aceptado acompañar a T.K. a la estación de autobuses, ya que no le apetecía ir sólo después de la discusión. Sin embargo, al llegar allí, se encontraron con que Sora, Izzy, Michael y Willis también había ido. Tai había decidido quedarse en casa.

En la parada estaban también los familiares de los niños. Ninguno habló hasta que el vehículo llegó. Los niños se bajaron, y fueron con sus familias. El último en bajar fue Davis, que había decidido que esperaría hasta que sólo quedasen sus amigos.

Al bajarse, miró a T.K. Durante unos segundos, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo mal afilado. Luego, ambos se acercaron corriendo y se dieron un apasionado beso.

- Lo siento… - fue lo que ambos dijeron, antes de…

¡RATATATATATATATATA! Ching había aparecido de pronto, sin hacer ruido, a pocos metros.

- ¡ME HE CANSADO DE ESPERAR! ¡AHORA MISMO ME VAIS A DECIR DONDE ESTÁ MIMI TACHIKAWA!

- ¡No lo sabemos! – gritó Sora -. ¿Es que no te llega la inteligencia para entender que no lo sabemos?

Ching corrió, y agarró a Sora por el cuello.

- ¡NO VOY A REPETIRLO MÁS! ¡¿DÓNDE COÑO ESTÁ?

- Detrás de ti, maldita zorra.

Todos se giraron. Mimi estaba allí. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta, un pantalón largo, y unas deportivas, todo de color negro.

Ching sonrió.

- ¿De forma que te has decidido a pelear? – preguntó Ching.

- Sí, pero aquí no. Es una zona urbana, y llamaríamos mucho la atención.

- ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

- Dentro de tres días, en el puerto, a las cinco de la mañana.

Ching parecía satisfecha.

- De acuerdo. ¿Algo que añadir?

- Si fuera necesario, sólo armas blancas, no de fuego.

- Aún te debo un disparo – le recordó Ching.

- Si me vences, podrás terminar conmigo de un disparo, eso tenlo por seguro.

- Muy bien. Allí nos vemos entonces.

Ching dio un salto, pasó por encima al grupo de los Elegidos, y se fue corriendo.

Mimi hizo lo mismo, antes de que sus amigos reaccionasen y pudieran interceptarla.

Tardó poco más de diez minutos en llegar a casa de Tai, que ya la esperaba.

- ¿Ha aparecido? – le preguntó cuando se la joven se sentó en el sofá para recuperar el aliento.

- Sí. Como me temía. Ya no aguanta.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado?

- Nos hemos retado. En tres días, pelearemos… y todo acabará.

Tai la miró muy serio.

- Muy bien. Cuenta conmigo para entrenarte.

- No sé porqué te empeñas…

- Yo tampoco… estoy muy confuso…

- Pues yo lo veo clarísimo: te va la carne y el pescado – dijo Mimi.

En ese momento, Kari volvió a casa.

- Hola.

- Hola – respondieron los otros.

- Tai, quizá te convendría ir a casa de T.K. – dijo Kari.

- No tengo nada que hablar con él – respondió su hermano.

- Puede que no… pero T.K. no tiene la conciencia tranquila, y quiere confesarle lo que ocurrió a Davis.

No pudo decir nada más. Tai saltó del sofá, recorrió la casa en dos zancadas, y se largó corriendo.

Mimi se levantó. No había vuelto a quedarse a solas con Kari desde la noche que habían pasado juntas.

- Bueno…

- Bueno…

Ninguna de las dos tenía claro que debía decir. Fue Kari quien intentó romper el hielo.

- Así que al final vas a pelearte con Ching.

- Sí… es lo que las dos queremos, para poder terminar ya.

- ¿A muerte? – el tono de Kari denotaba miedo.

- Sin duda alguna…

Kari la miró a los ojos.

- Mimi… ten cuidado… no me gustaría perderte…

Mimi sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, algo que incomodó un poco a Kari.

- No te preocupes… si algo saliera mal, puedes probar con Yolei… - dijo Mimi finalmente.

Kari prefirió no responder.

- Bueno, me voy a casa… espero no encontrarme a nadie, o tendré que rodear media ciudad para llegar.

Kari asintió con la cabeza. Cuando Mimi salió de la casa, Kari no pudo contener unas lágrimas… se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de que intentaba negárselo a sí misma, la amaba.

Aunque ya hacía tiempo que había tenido su "primera vez" con Ken Ichijouji, no había sido tan satisfactorio cómo había supuesto… muy al contrario que lo poco que recordaba con su noche con Mimi.

Además, Mimi también la había ayudado mucho en ocasiones anteriores, y se sentía muy cómoda cuando estaba cerca.

Decidió alejar estos pensamientos de su mente, antes de meterse a la bañera.

Tai llegó a casa de T.K. Entró al portal, subió las escaleras… y se topó con ambos, que aún no habían. Al parecer, Davis no se había enterado aún de lo ocurrido, pues le saludó de buenas formas.

- ¡Hola, Tai! ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, bien… no me quejo… ¿qué tal el campamento? – dijo Tai, intentando disimilar su nerviosismo.

Los tres entraron al piso. T.K. cerró la puerta, pero decidió no poner la llave. Sabía que Tai podría necesitar salir corriendo. En efecto, Tai se sentó lo más cerca que pudo de la puerta.

- Bueno, ¿y qué tal han ido las cosas por aquí? – dijo Davis.

- Pues… - empezó Tai, pero T.K. le cortó.

- Tai y yo nos hemos acostado.

El tiempo se congeló en ese momento. Davis miró a T.K. y Tai varias veces.

- ¿Cómo que…?

- Cuando te fuiste… yo estaba mal… me tomé varias copas… apareció Tai… me trajo aquí… y estaba yo tan necesitado que le obligué a entrar y…

Davis se levantó y señaló a Tai.

- ¡Yo te mato!

Se lanzó contra él, aunque T.K. logró detenerle agarrándole los brazos. Sin embargo, Davis se resistía.

- ¡No puedes sujetarme toda la vida! ¡Y cuando lo hagas…!

- Tai, será mejor que te vayas – dijo T.K.

Tai obedeció sin dudarlo.

Cuando Davis se relajó, T.K. lo soltó.

- Fue culpa mía, Davis… estaba muy enfadado porque te hubieras ido…

- No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra – respondió Davis, quien se levantó despacio antes de salir de allí.

T.K. no lloró, pero sí necesitó voltear la mesa de una patada para desahogarse. Se sentía fatal por lo que había hecho… había herido tanto a Tai como a Davis, y no podía perdonárselo.

Tai decidió llamar a Mimi.

- ¿Dónde estás? – le preguntó.

- En el descampado que hay detrás de los barrios comerciales, ¿qué pasa?

- Nada… ahora hablamos.

Tai empezó a caminar hacia allí. Durante todo el camino, tuvo la impresión de que le seguían. Sin embargo, si realmente Ching iba a pelear con Mimi, sería difícil que entrase en acción en ese momento.

Cuando llegó al descampado, llamó a Mimi, que estaba entrenando una serie de patadas al aire.

- Hola.

- Hola. ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Mimi.

- A todos nos gustaría saberlo – dijo una voz que Mimi y Tai conocían muy bien.

Izzy, Sora, Michael y Willis habían aparecido detrás de Tai.

- ¿Erais vosotros los que me seguíais?

- ¿Eras tú quien había ocultado al resto de nosotros donde estaba Mimi? – le soltó Izzy como respuesta.

- Porque yo se lo pedí.

Mimi dio un paso al frente, y miró a sus amigos de tal forma que podría haberlos paralizado.

- Hace mucho tiempo que empezasteis a meteros en las vidas de los demás sin que nadie os llamase. Intentasteis que T.K. y Davis hicieran las paces cuando sabéis que no hay que meterse en las relaciones ajenas. Por eso mismo no quería que supierais nada. Sinceramente, pensaba que teníais más sentido común.

Esas palabras fueron detonantes en el grupo. Ninguno se atrevió a devolverle la mirada a Mimi. Los cuatro miraron hacia abajo, y se alejaron.

Mimi se relajó después de que se hubieran ido. En realidad, no quería haber sido tan desagradable, pero no quería dar explicaciones, por lo menos hasta saldar su deuda.

- En fin… ¿qué te pasaba? – le dijo a Tai.

- Que es cierto, estoy hecho un lío… sé que aún siento algo por ti, pese a cómo te traté cuando regresaste… pero ahora con T.K. se complica todo…

- En tal caso, deberías hablar tanto con él como con Davis. Con delicadeza.

Tai sonrió levemente.

- Creo que tienes razón… sin embargo, hoy la situación entre esos dos es insostenible. Será mejor que lo haga mañana.

- De acuerdo. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar una copa? – dijo Mimi.

- ¿Sólos?

- No. Dile a Kari que venga, y si eso, que Yolei y Ken vengan también. Tienen más sentido común que los otros.

- De acuerdo. Quedamos a las 9 en el Disco Rdia, entonces.

Ambos se fueron, y se separaron en su regreso.

A las 9 de la noche, ya estaban todos en la Disco. Como Mimi había supuesto, los dos fueron más calmados al ver que Mimi había vuelto. Les pusieron al corriente de lo ocurrido las últimas semanas.

Después de un par de copas, Kari, Yolei y Mimi salieron a bailar al centro de la pista. Mientras las observaba desde la barra, Tai no pudo evitar pensar: "Mimi, aún no te lo he dicho, pero te perdono por lo que pasó".


	10. Chapter 10

Faltaban sólo dos días para el combate final entre Mimi y Ching. Tai había obligado al resto del grupo a que no contasen nada a la policía, pues eso supondría que Mimi no les perdonaría jamás. No muy convencidos, los Elegidos habían accedido finalmente ante tal petición. Todos estaban preocupados, pues ya sabían que tanto la una como la otra tenían un nivel muy similar en combate.

Ese mismo día, Izzy había ido a casa de Tai, para debatir sobre si debían o no ir al combate.

- ¡Podría necesitarnos!

- Aún así, no quiere que nadie interfiera.

- ¿Ni siquiera pretendes estar ahí, Tai?

- Eso es ya – en ese momento sonó el timbre – otra cosa. ¡Ya voy!

Tai se levantó, y fue a abrir la puerta. Era Mimi.

- Tai, necesito tu ordenador, rápido. Y a Kari.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Tai, confuso.

- Te lo explico… - se detuvo al darse cuenta de la presencia de Izzy -. Hola.

- Hola – respondió el pelirrojo.

- He decidido entrenar en el Mundo Digital.

Tanto Tai como Izzy se quedaron sorprendidos.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? – preguntó Tai.

- No. Pediré ayuda Gennai, ya que el parece saber luchar y hoy voy a entrenar la defensa. El único problema es que para entrar, necesito que un D-3 abra la puerta.

- Pues Kari está en su habitación.

- Gracias.

Mimi llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de Kari. Ésta salió del dormitorio únicamente con un camisón. Al momento, Tai le tapó los ojos a Izzy. Mimi le explicó a Kari lo que ocurría. Kari accedió, y le abrió la Puerta al Mundo Digital, de forma que Mimi entró y desapareció de la vista de todos.

Kari regresó a su habitación, tras lo cual, Tai le retiró las manos de los ojos a Izzy.

- ¿Sabes que soy capaz de mirar hacia otro lado? – dijo Izzy, molesto.

- Ya, ya… pero no me fío.

- Volviendo al tema…

- Izzy – dijo Tai, levantando la mano -, voy a ir a ver el combate, pero no voy a permitir que nadie interfiera. Es su decisión, y hay que respetarla.

- Ya… perdona que no te haga mucho caso, es que aún no se si actúas así porque aún te pone cachondo o…

Izzy se calló, pues se había dado cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. Tai se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado.

- Lo siento – dijo finalmente Izzy.

- No pasa nada. Si tienes razón, joder… Estoy hecho un lío… no me quito a Mimi de la cabeza… y tampoco al rubio…

Izzy se levantó.

- Sabes que no soy un experto en esto de las relaciones… pero creo que sería aconsejable de que hablases con T.K. y te aclares.

- Izzy… si salgo a la calle, puedo encontrarme con Davis, y con el enfado que tiene, me sorprendería salir vivo…

- Pues tienes que hacerlo... a este paso te vas a volver loco.

- Hermano…

Kari se había asomado desde su habitación. A Tai le sorprendió: hacía mucho tiempo que Kari no le llamaba "hermano".

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Si no lo solucionas por las buenas, lo vas a hacer por las malas – le dijo ella, muy seria.

Tai no dijo nada. Kari volvió a entrar en su dormitorio, y salió un par de minutos después, lista para salir a la calle. Agarró a Tai por el brazo.

- Vamos.

- ¿A dónde?

- A casa de T.K.

Kari sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a Davis.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Tai.

- También va a ir a casa de T.K. Ya es hora de que os comportéis como personas maduras – dijo ella, guardando el teléfono.

- ¡Me niego!

- Izzy… ayúdame, por favor.

Izzy accedió. Agarró a Tai por el otro brazo, y entre los dos, le arrastraron hasta el coche. Kari puso el motor en marcha, y se dirigieron a casa de T.K., con Tai aún protestando.

En el Mundo Digital, Mimi ya había localizado a Gennai, y le había pedido ayuda para su entrenamiento.

- De acuerdo, Mimi, voy a ayudarte – dijo el joven Gennai -. Sígueme.

Entraron en su casa, sitio en que Mimi sólo había estado una vez. La llevó a una especie de gimnasio.

- ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme? – preguntó Mimi.

- Muy sencillo: iré llamando a los Digimon Elegidos, y tendrás que hacer en cada prueba lo que yo te ordene.

Gennai se subió a una especie de palco de un salto.

- ¡Agumon! ¡Gabumon! ¡Biyomon! ¡Patamon! ¡Venid aquí!

Por una puerta cercana, los Digimon compañeros de Tai, Matt, Sora y T.K. aparecieron en la sala.

- ¡Mimi! ¡Están todos buscán…! – empezó Biyomon, pero Gennai la interrumpió.

- ¡Ya lo sabe, y no hay mucho tiempo! ¡Poneos uno enfrente suya, otro detrás, y los otros dos, uno a cada lado!

Los Digimon obedecieron. Ocuparon sus posiciones, rodeando a Mimi.

- ¡Ahora, quiero que cada uno de vosotros use su ataque especial contra ella! ¡Mimi, deberás esquivarlos! ¡Sólo esquivarlos! – ordenó Gennai.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – preguntó Agumon.

- ¡No! ¡Y vamos a estar un buen rato! ¡Yo diré quién va atacando! ¡Agumon!

Agumon, que estaba frente a Mimi, lanzó su ataque, obligando a Mimi a saltar para esquivarle.

- ¡Gabumon! – gritó Gennai.

Gabumon atacó. Mimi, apenas cayó al suelo tras su salto, se echó a un lado para esquivarle.

- ¡Biyomon y Patamon a la vez!

Esta vez Mimi hizo una voltereta en el aire.

Gennai continuó dando órdenes.

Ajenos a todo esto, Kari, Tai y Izzy ya habían llegado a casa de T.K. Kari se alegró de no ver la moto de Davis. Eso significaba que no había llegado, y no habían tenido tiempo de discutir. Subieron en silencio.

- ¿Qué es lo que queréis? – preguntó T.K., una vez que les dejó entrar.

- Ahora va a venir Davis y vais a arreglar lo vuestr… ¿qué ha pasado aquí? – dijo Kari, al ver la mesa destrozada?

- Tuve que hacerlo… - dijo T.K. – Y no tengo nada que discutir con él…

- Claro que sí – dijo Kari.

En ese momento, sonó la puerta. Kari se adelantó a abrir, y al volver, Davis la seguía.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – preguntó Davis señalando a Tai.

- Era necesario – dijo Kari. Aunque normalmente era una chica alegre, su rostro no daba reflejo alguno de tal alegría, sino al contrario: muy serio y enfadado -. Ahora, vais a hablar de lo que ha pasado, y pensar en qué va a pasar.

- No va a pasar nada, ni va a cambiar nada: yo voy a irme ahora mismo, y esos dos van a seguir siendo unos hijos de puta. Adiós – dijo Davis.

Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, Kari le puso la zancadilla, haciéndole caer.

- Tú te quedas.

Davis se levantó enfadado.

- ¡No quiero quedarme! ¡Mira, entiendo que se enfadara por haberme ido… pero ponerme los cuernos, eso sí que no…!

- ¡Estaba borracho! – gritó T.K.

- ¡Y además, con Tai! – Davis le miró – No sé cómo pudiste hacerlo… siempre te he admirado, y ahora…

Tai levantó las manos.

- Para ser sinceros, T.K. más bien me violó, así que…

- Sí, pero no te lo puedes quitar de la cabeza… - dijo Kari.

- Así no me ayudas…

En el Mundo Digital, Mimi se tomaba un descanso. Tras el primer ejercicio, había tenido que repetirlo, esta vez con Tentomon, Hawkmon incluídos.

Mientras, Gennai había seguido planeando ejercicios.

- El siguiente ejercicio va a ser mucho más duro que el anterior. ¿Estás dispuesta?

- Sí – dijo Mimi.

- Muy bien.

Gatomon, Armadillomon, Gomamon y Veemon entraron en la sala. Gomamon.

- El ejercicio consistirá en que vas a tener que cubrirte de los ataques de Gatomon, Armadillomon y Veemon. Cubrirte, no podrás esquivarlos. A eso, hay que añadirle que Gomamon hará su "lanzamiento de peces" contra ti. ¿Estás lista?

Mimi asintió. Gennai dio la orden. Veemon atacó con su "Vee-cabezazo". Mimi intentó detenerle con las manos, pero no tardó mucho en retroceder a causa del dolor. Era muy duro.

- ¡Aguanta!

En el Mundo Real, la situación había empeorado. Davis y T.K. se reprendían el uno al otro por todo lo que les había molestado durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

- ¡La manía que tienes de ponerte en plan mimoso! – dijo Davis.

- ¡Y tu, que eres capaz de ponerte 4 días seguidos la misma ropa!

- ¡Que te pases el día quejándote de que no pasamos más tiempo juntos!

- ¡Que sepas cuando haces algo indebido, y aún así, lo hagas!

- ¡Que me pusieras los cuernos!

T.K. le miró.

- Cierto, te los puse… pero no fui yo quien susurró el nombre de Tai la primera vez que nos acostamos…

Davis frunció el entrecejo. Eso era un golpe bajo

- ¿Qué? ¿No te atreves a responder a eso? – dijo T.K.

Davis suspiró.

- Mira… admito que Tai me ha fascinado, y es posible que haya tenido algún pensamiento "subido de tono" con él…

- ¡Oye, os recuerdo que sigo aquí! – dijo Tai, que no sabía dónde meterse tras haber escuchado las últimas frases.

- … ¡pero aún así no he intentado tirármelo! – terminó Davis, ignorando el comentario de Tai.

TK murmuró en voz baja, aunque se pudo entender "hombre, podríamos compartirle por una noche, si le parece bien…"

- ¡Que sigo aquí!

Mimi volvía a descansar. Al ejercicio anterior, se le había sumado una continua lucha por librarse de la seda de algodón que lanzaba Wormmon.

- Ahora, continuemos – dijo Gennai.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y de ella salió…

- Hola, Palmon.


	11. Chapter 11

Gennai había preparado un final para el entrenamiento.

- Muy bien. Para terminar ya, vas a luchar… contra mí. Y Palmon se sujetará las muñecas, para que te resulte más difícil.

Mimi y Palmon se miraron.

- Te recuerdo que yo llevo un buen rato luchando, ¿eso no basta? – preguntó Mimi.

- Hazme caso. Cuanto más te prepares, mejor.

No tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Palmon usó su técnica para sujetar a Mimi. Aunque en realidad, Mimi no perdía mucha velocidad con las ataduras.

- Comencemos.

Gennai bajo de un salto al suelo, e intentó pegarle un directo a Mimi. Ella le esquivó, y trató de devolvérselo, pero con la atadura de Palmon, se quedó a pocos milímetros de él.

Davis se subía por las paredes.

- ¡No te atrevas a volver a disculparte! ¡No quiero excusas!

- ¡BASTA! – gritó Kari -. ¿En serio vais a terminar así por culpa de un… "desliz"?

- Sí – dijo secamente Davis. Se dio la vuelta, y fue hacia la puerta, pero T.K. fue más rápido y le detuvo-. -¡Suel…!

- ¡NO! ¡No te voy a soltar! ¡Ye te he dicho que lo siento! ¡No debió ocurrir! ¡Pero lo hecho, hecho está, y no volverá a repetirse!

Davis seguía enfadado. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse a la vez apenado. No le gustaba esa situación. Quería demasiado a T.K. como para perderle. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, y besó a T.K., llevándole con él hasta la pared.

- Bueno, parece que esto ha acabado, así que… - dijo Tai, con la intención de irse.

Sin embargo, Davis y T.K. le agarraron por las muñecas. Ambos le miraron con una sonrisa muy pícara.

- ¿Qué hacéis?

- Tú has sido el causante de esto… - empezó T.K.

- … y ahora vas a "compansarnos" – completó Davis.

- ¡NI DE COÑA! ¡SOCORRO!

Kari e Izzy se levantaron automáticamente.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos… ya os apañáis vosotros como podáis… - dijo Kari.

- Eso. ¡Adios!

- ¡La madre que os…!

Izzy salió corriendo con Kari detrás.

Mimi ya había terminado el entrenamiento. Gennai se había retirado, pero antes de volver al Mundo Humano, había querido quedarse un rato hablando con Palmon.

- Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado – dijo Palmon, cuando su compañera terminó de contarle lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

- Lo se… pero de todas formas, acabaré pronto con esta tortura. Un combate, y todo habrá acabado.

- Iré a verte – dijo Palmon.

- ¿Qué?

- Voy a volver contigo al Mundo Humano, y veré el combate.

- No, no lo hagas… preferiría que no lo vieras, por si las cosas no me salen del todo… bien.

Sin embargo, Palmon no aceptaba una negativa. Decidió hacer lo único que podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera para que le permitiese verlo.

- ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir!

- ¡Calla!

- ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir!

- ¡VALE! ¡VEN! Pero, por lo que más quieras, no intervengas…

Palmon tomó aire.

- ¿Y al final te vas a quedar con Tai, o con Kari?

Mimi suspiró.

- No lo sé… Tai me atrae mucho, y noto que aún siento algo por él, pero Kari… es especial… no se… aunque de momento, prefiero no aclararme… al menos hasta terminar con todo… no me gustaría "escoger" y luego, dejarle tirado con mi m… - no se atrevía a decir la palabra "muerte".

Finalmente, las dos decidieron ponerse en movimiento. Fueron a la Puerta Digital, y entraron al Mundo Humano. Decidieron salir a dar una vuelta, pero apenas salieron del portal, se chocaron con Izzy.

- ¡Ay! ¡Ten cuidado!

- ¡Mimi, Kari ha sido secuestrada!

Mimi se quedó blanca como la cera.

- No me vaciles…

- ¡No te vacilo! ¡Fui con ella y Tai a casa de T.K.! ¡Dejé ahí el coche, y volví con Kari andando… de pronto apareció Ching, y se llevó a Kari… para asegurarse de que vas a ir al encuentro, aunque aseguró que no la haría daño.

- Hijaputa…

Mimi golpeó una farola cercana. No se hizo daño, es más, la farola se abolló ligeramente.

- En fin… voy a ir a la Pensión – dijo Mimi.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Izzy.

- Para disculparme por mis malas formas del otro día…

- ¿No habría que buscarla? – se extrañó Palmon.

- La policía nunca ha podido encontrar a Ching... además, se que es una mujer de palabra. Si se la lleva para que vaya al encuentro, no hará nada más.

Mimi se puso en marcha, seguida por Izzy y Palmon. No tardó mucho en llegar, ya queiba con el paso acelerado. Uando llegó, Izzy y Palmon iban varios metros detrás.

- ¡No tenéis aguante! – dijo Mimi, antes de entrar.

Cuando entró, estaban Sora, Ken, y Michael en el rellano. Cuando la vieron, el ambiente se tensó un poco.

- He venido a pediros perdón por mi comportamiento cuando me visteis… estuvo mal, pero no estaba precisamente en mi mejor momento… espero que me entandáis, y me perdonéis.

Sora sonrió.

- No te preocupes… se que estamos algo pesados… pero es que después de tanto tiempo, nos hemos distanciado mucho… y no queremos que vaya a peor.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron. Michael preguntó:

- ¿Entonces pelearás?

- Pues claro – respondió Mimí -. Encima, para asegurarse, se ha llevado a Kari… esa perra de Ching lo va a pagar caro.

- Era pasado mañana, a las cinco, ¿no?

Mimi asintió. Izzy encendió el ordenador, y con el Boosca Maps, miró la zona.

- Podemos escondernos por aquí y ver cómo se desarrolla la lucha.

- Insisto, a riesgo de parecer repetitiva: no intervengáis, por muy mal que me vayan las cosas.

- Vale. En tal caso, estaremos ahí desde un rato antes – dijo Izzy, que ya había abierto el correo electrónico para avisar a los demás.

El resto del día, Mimi decidió descansar un poco. Volvió a su casa para comer algo, antes de salir con Palmon a tumbarse en la hierba del parque. Intentó desconectar, pero no podía. Saber que Kari estaba a merced de Ching, no le tranquilizaba, a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Izzy.

Finalmente, cuando fue a caer la noche, decidió ir a casa de Tai, por si había vuelto, para decirle lo ocurrido. No estaba allí, aunque sí estaban sus padres. Bastante incómoda, les contó lo ocurrido. La señora Yagami dejó caer unas lágrimas, mientras su marido se paseaba nervioso por la sala de estar.

Tai llegó bastante después. Cuando le informaron de lo ocurrido, se encerró en su habitación. Mimi decidió llamar a su puerta, pero al no oir respuesta, entró igualmente.

Tai estaba tumbado bocarriba, mirando al techo. Mimi se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

- …o… - fue lo único que se le escuchó decir.

- Escucha, estoy a dos días del duelo, y antes de empezar, tu hermana estará libre.

Tai cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- No es solo eso… sabes que he estado con T.K. y Davis…

- Sí, me lo ha dicho Izzy.

- Pues bien, ambos querías cumplir cierta… fantasía… y lo han hecho…

Mimi no supo que decir.

- Pero… ¿te han forzado, o…?

- No… es lo malo… me dejé llevar, y…

Tragó saliva, y no dijo nada más. Mimi le dijo:

- No te preocupes, es normal que tengas dudas… yo aún las tengo…

Tai la miró sorprendido.

- …aunque me temo que no voy a resolverlas hasta que termine con Ching… no me gustaría hacer algo que luego se volviese imposible. Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

Tai asintió. Mimi salió de su cuarto, se despidió de los señores Yagami, y volvió a casa acompañada de Palmon.

Casi no recordaba lo que era estar en compañía de Palmon, pero lo cierto es que echaba de menos su época de "Niños Elegidos", todos juntos… Sora, lamentablemente, tenía razón: se habían distanciado mucho esos pocos años.

- Palmon, si salgo de esta, iremos de picnic al Mundo Digital.

Palmon sonrió.

- Eso me recuerda, los Otamamon y los Gekomon te mandan recuerdos.

Cuando volvió a casa, Mimi no cenó. Mientras Palmon se quedaba con sus padres, ella fue al cuarto de baño, y se duchó. Luego entró en su dormitorio, y espeó a que Palmon entrase. Luego, apagó las luces, y ambas quedaron dormidas en poco tiempo.

El día siguiente pasó con una velocidad enorme. Por la mañana, Mimi entrenó desde las 9 hasta la hora de comer. Tras hacer la pausa del almuerzo, quedó con Tai, que la ayudó a seguir entrenando.

Finalmente, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya era de noche. Volvió a casa, cenó, y se despidió de sus padres, ya que el duelo era a las cinco y se levantaría pronto. Sus padres no pudieron evitar llorar, aunque Mimi trató de contener el llanto para no derrumbarse.

Cuando entró en la cama, antes de dormir, recibió un mensaje de Tai:

"Iremos todos a verte. Suerte, y derrota a esa bruja de una vez"


	12. Chapter 12

Ching miraba el cielo nocturno. Por fin, esa noche culminaría su venganza. Faltaban 20 minutos para las cinco, pero ella ya estaba lista. A un metro estaba la niña Yagami, atada y amordazada. Más le valía a Mimi aparecer. Un ruido confirmó sus sospechas: los Elegidos habían ido a ver la lucha. Mejor. Así podrían ver sucumbir a su amiga. Vamos. Se acercaba la hora…

Minutos después, Mimi sale de casa, con la chaqueta.

- Hola, lector. Sí, estoy rompiendo la cuarta pared, hasta que el salto de línea. De un tiempo a esta parte se ha visto el entrenamiento que he hecho para mantenerme en forma y terminar con una persona. Y en este instante, me dirijo hacia esa persona. He seguido un entrenamiento y unos encuentros bastante extraños, pero este combate será el final. O todo, o nada. No se qué me va a ocurrir. Pero debo acabar cuanto antes con… Akame Ching.

El tiempo siguió avanzando. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… Y en ese momento, Mimi apareció a una distancia de diez metros de Ching. Al ver a su enemiga, Ching sacó un cuchillo, y cortó las cuerdas que ataban a Kari, que se levantó. Mimi, con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que se apartase.

Kari obedeció al instante. Mimi y Ching se quedaron mirando un momento.

- Así que has venido – dijo Ching.

- ¿Es que no me ves? – le soltó Mimi.

- ¿Crees que estás en condición de reírte de mi?

- No, pero a estas alturas, me da igual.

Ching la lanzó una mirada maliciosa.

- Como veas. Esto va a ser divertido.

- Sólo una cosa, Ching… ¿el féretro lo prefieres en mármol, o en caoba?

Ching y Mimi corrieron la una contra la otra. Mimi fue a lanzar un puñetazo, pero Ching saltó e hizo una voltereta en el aire. Mimi se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te ha molado el saltito? – bromeó Ching.

- ¡Déjate de gilipolleces!

- ¡Envidia es lo que tienes!

- ¡Basta de palabras!

Ching respondió a esa frase con un directo. Mimi logró esquivarlos: uno, dos, tres, cuatro… y tras el cuarto, fue Mimi quien lanzó un directo, acertándole a Ching. Desde su escondite, sin hacer mucho ruido, los Elegidos aplaudieron.

Satisfecha con el primer golpe, Mimi se confió mucho. Intentó darle una patada, pero Ching le agarró la pierna, y la empujó hacia atrás. Intentó saltar sobre ella, aunque Mimi tuvo el tiempo justo para rodar y esquivarla. Se incorporó.

Se quedaron mirando un momento. Mimi avanzó rápido, saltó, y amagó una patada, que Ching logro defender. Al caer, Mini trató de patearle la cabeza, pero Ching se agachó, y apovechó que Mimi no se cubría en ese momento para golpearle el estómago.

Mimi no se rindió. Volvió a atacar: patada al costado, pataca a la cara, patada al pecho, puñetazo directo, patada al otro costado. Ching logró cubrirlos todos. Sin embargo, cuando intentó devolvérselo, Mimi también se logró defender.

Ching fue a darle una patada en el costado. Mimi, rápidamente, aprovechó la media vuelta que hizo Ching para agarrarle la pierna, y de un golpe, lanzarla como ella había hecho hacía poco.

Ching se incorporó de un salto.

- No lo haces nada mal, perra. ¿Has estado entrenando? – preguntó Ching.

- Sólo un poco, el resto es talento natural.

Ching avanzó de una voltereta en el aire. Llegó a la altura a la que estaba Mimi, y dio una patada giratoria a su cabeza. Mimi se agacho a tiempo, y realizó una patada giratoria a ras del suelo. Ching agarró a Mimi por el brazo, pero consiguió librarse de ella con una llave.

Retrocedió un poco, con la intención de recuperar el aliento. Ching no estaba dispuesta a darle cuartel, y se lanzó contra ella. La tiró contra el suelo, y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, aunque no pudo esquivar una patada, otra vez en la boca del estómago.

Ching fue quien retrocedió esa vez. No se esperaba que Mimi se hubiera fortalecido tanto.

- Pareces sorprendida – le dijo Mimi, adivinándole el pensamiento, mientras de ponía en pie.

- Sí, lo admito, pero mejor. Esto va a estar entretenido… aunque al final, obviamente, ganaré yo.

Ching lanzó dos puñetazos. Mimi los defendió. En ese momento, el combate se volvió de una velocidad increíble, imposible de distinguir quien atacaba y quien defendía: puñetazo, patada, patada, rodillazo, patada, codazo… hasta que ambas acertaron una patada al estómago de la otra, siendo lanzadas las dos hacia atrás.

Ambas se levantaron rápidamente, aunque tardaron en atacar. Ese último minuto de golpes incesables las había cansado bastante.

Suspiró, y Mimi lanzó otro puño directo. Ching lo defendió agarrándole el brazo, y aprovechó para darle dos puñetazos y una patada. Mimi respondió con un cabezazo en la barbilla.

Desde el escondite, la cara de los Elegidos denotaba miedo, aunque ninguna tanto como la de Palmon. En sus ojos se podía ver el horror que le estaba causando ver a Mimi en esa situación.

Mimi dio otra patada de un salto. Ching se dejó resbalar para esquivarla, arrastró una patada por el suelo, y, apoyándose en una mano, hizo el pino, y trató de golpear a Mimi con el pie.

Mimi aprovechó la ventaja del momento: le agarró el pie con el que intentaba darla, y empezó a girar, hasta alcanzar la velocidad suficiente para lanzar a Ching, quien aterrizó a diez metros de distancia, aunque rodó cinco más.

Sin embargo, la sed de venganza de Ching era inagotable. Se pudo nuevamente en pie. Mimi se acercó a ella. Intentó pegarla en el estómago. Ching la defendió, pero Mimi atacó con otro puñetazo, éste a la cabeza, y antes de dejarla reaccionar, retrocedió de un salto con patada incluida.

Ching la cubrió, y avanzo con otra patada, tirando a Mimi, que hizo la voltereta en el aire y se puso en pie. Ching fue hacia ella, y trató de golpearla, Mimi respondió con otro ataque.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos parecía llevar la ventaja. Ambas resistían y peleaban de una forma asombrosa.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, perra? – dijo Mimi -. ¿Seguir en una pelea hasta que llegue la policía, o hasta que alguna de las dos se canse o muera?

- Esa opción… me gusta – respondió Ching.

En una fracción de segundo se sacó una navaja del bolsillo.

- Aceptaste armas blancas, ¿recuerdas?

Mimi si se acordaba. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, pero se quedó helada. Se había dejado la suya en casa. Ching decidió usar esa pequeña ventaja, y empezó a avanzar, pero…

- ¡Mimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Palmon salió desde su escondite, y usó su ataque contra Ching. Sin embargo, Mimi logró interponerse y agarrar a Palmon.

- ¡Atrás! ¡Dije que no interfirierais!

Ching aprovechó para clavarle la navaja a Mimi en el gemelo. Aunque no fue un corte muy profundo, Mimi ahogó un grito.

Soltó a Palmon y la hizo un gesto para ordenarla volver al escondite y luego, se quitó la navaja. El corte no era muy profundo, aunque le dolía mucho. Se quitó la chaqueta, cortó una de las mangas, y se cubrió la herida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Duele mucho? – dijo Ching, contenta, aunque se veía ansiosa por seguir con la pelea.

Mimi agarró la navaja y la lanzó contra Ching, quien la cogió al vuelo, y la guardó en el bolsillo.

- Ya atacas sin conocimiento, ¿no?

Mimi se puso en pie con dificultad. Ya no podía hacer patadas, pues la pierna herida no podía levantarla, ni se podía sostener en ella. Ching parecía satisfecha.

- ¿Quieres que acabe ya? – dijo Ching, y sin darle tiempo a responder, intentó pegar nuevamente un puñetazo.

Sin embargo, Mimi le agarró la muñeca, y empezó a girársela hasta que se escuchó un sonido desagradable: se la había dislocado.

Chin la pateó en el estomago, haciéndola caer.

- Maldita seas…

Ching volvió a sacar la navaja.

- Bueno, se acabó. Este es tu fin… has durado más de lo que tenías que haber durado. ¡Muere!


	13. Chapter 13

- Bueno, se acabó. Este es tu fin… has durado más de lo que tenías que haber durado. ¡Muere!

Ching se lanzó contra Mimi. En el último segundo, Mimi rodó por el suelo, e hizo caer a su rival. Apenas llegó Ching al suelo, Mimi se apoyó en la espalda de su enemiga, le agarró la pierna, y empezó a retorcerla, como había hecho antes con su brazo.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Mimi continuó. Sin embargo, Ching logró quitársela de encima. Mimi no le dio tregua, y, aún con esfuerzo, se puso en pie antes que Ching, y con una llave, logró inmovilizarla, agarrándole el cuello con el brazo.

- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Lo dejamos ya?

- ¡Antes muerta!

- ¡Ah, vale…!

Mimi tiró un poco hacia atrás. Ching empezó a ponerse morada.

- ¿Y ahora?

- ¡Jamás!

Mimi siguió tirando hacia atrás, hasta que finalmente, Ching cedió. Los Elegidos salieron de su escondite, aplaudiendo.

Sin soltar a Ching (aunque dejándole un poco de margen para que respirase), Mimi dijo que la llevaría a la comisaría. Kari, que era la que más contenta se veía con lo ocurrido al final, se ofreció a ir con ella, dado que Mimi seguía herida en la pierna.

Así, las dos, con Mimi cojeando, y sin decirse nada, fueron caminando a la comisaría.

- Así que esta es la famosa Akame Ching… teníamos orden de captura contra ella, muchas gracias – dijo el policía cuando llegaron.

"Cómo está el servicio público, si dejan que la gente se encargue de estas cosas…" pensó Kari.

- Bueno, ahora encerramos a Ching, y te llevamos al hospital… esa pierna puede quedar muy mal si no… ¡EH!

En un momento de descuido, Ching se libró de Mimi. Cogió una pistola, y golpeó con ella al policía, dejándole fuera de combate. A continuación, Ching apuntó… hacia Kari.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Mimi.

- Sencillo… me he dado cuenta de que no puedo ganarte… así que te destruiré de otra forma… arrebatándote lo que más quieres…

Mimi se quedó helada. ¿Cómo sabía Ching eso?

- ¿Y tú que sabes?

- Oh, muy sencillo… cuando te pasas la noche escuchando llorar a alguien, rogando para que no te ocurra nada porque os queréis… no sé, como que da qué pensar, ¿no?

A pesar de lo tenso de la situación, Kari no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ching continuó:

- De todas formas, aún te queda el chico Yagami, ¿no?

Mimi no dudó. De un movimiento, empujó a Kari, tirándola al suelo, antes de volverse hacia Ching, y desarmarla.

- Mierda… - dijo Ching, que dio un salto y con las dos piernas a la vez, pateó a Mimi en el estómago, haciéndola retroceder.

La pelea se retomó en ese momento. Ching y Mimi volvieron a cruzar sus puñetazos, con cierta ventaja para Ching, que sí podía usar su pierna. Mimi, sin embargo, no pensaba rendirse.

- ¡Vas a morir, Mimi!

- ¡Eso lo veremos!

Ching se agachó y con una pierna, derribó a Mimi poniéndole una zancadilla. Cuando cayó al suelo, Ching la pisó en el estómago, e hizo presión. Mimi gruñó. No le iba a dar a Ching la satisfacción de oírla gritar.

- ¿Duele mucho? Tranquila… esto acabará en un ¡EH!

Ching esquivó por los pelos a Kari, que se había levantado, había agarrado una silla, y había intentado golpear a Ching en la cabeza. Kari volvió a intentarlo, pero Ching logró detener la silla. Se la quitó de las manos, y golpeó a Kari, tirándola al suelo.

Mimi se levantó. Siguió peleando contra Ching. Logró desestabilizar su equilibrio, pero Ching aún tenía energía. A pesar de que Kari intentaba atacar, Ching lograba hacerla retroceder sin dejar de luchar contra Mimi.

Ching agarró a Kari, y la lanzó contra Mimi, arrojándolas contra el suelo. Mimi se levantó como pudo, y se lanzó contra Ching, pero ésta no tuvo dificultades para lanzarla dentro de la comisaría.

A continuación, se volvió hacia Kari. Ella no sabía pelear muy bien, y quedó probado en un minuto. Ching no tardó en derrotarla.

Kari retrocedió hasta la pared. Estaba muy asustada, y sabía lo que iba a hacer Ching a continuación. Miró a Mimi, que intentaba levantarse del suelo, sin mucho éxito. Intentó atacar a Ching para ganar tiempo, pero su rival la inmovilizó.

- Parece que tienes más prisa que Mimi en llegar a la tumba… no sufras… ¡qué voy a convertir tu deseo en realidad!

- Hoy no, Ching… hoy no.

Ching se dio la vuelta. Mimi se había levantado y sostenía la pistola.

- Te veré en el infierno.

Sonó un disparo. Ching cayó, pero antes de llegar al suelo, ya había muerto. Kari se levantó, temblando, aunque no tanto como Mimi.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Mimi.

- Sí, ¿y tú?

- Mejor que nunca.

Mimi le dijo a Kari que atendiera al policía. Mientras, llamó a Tai a su móvil, para que la llevase al hospital. Al parecer, llegó con suerte. Si hubiera tardado mucho más, podría haberse quedado con la pierna inservible.

Cuando salió del hospital, regresó a la comisaría. Declaró acerca de lo ocurrido, y fue citada para ir al juzgado.

Por la noche, quedó con el resto de los Elegidos, que se habían reunido en la Pensión. Por supuesto, los Digimon habían venido desde el Digimundo también, para celebrarlo, aunque se fueron bastante antes que sus compañeros.

- ¡Vaya pelea! ¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso! – dijo Michael.

- Muy fácil… peléate con la mafia… aprendes por necesidad de supervivencia – dijo Mimi.

Se pasaron la noche tomando tragos (con muy poca graduación de alcohol). Terminaron sacando el _Singuestarprty_, y montaron un pequeño karaoke, con canciones de la época de sus padres. Lo pasaron muy bien desde hacía mucho mucho tiempo.

Cuando ya era tarde, cada uno volvió a su casa. Sin embargo, Mimi fue con Tai y Kari hacia casa de ellos.

- Me parece mentira que todo haya terminado… - dijo Mimi.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí… - afirmó Kari.

Tai no dijo nada. Miraba su teléfono móvil.

- Parece ser que mamá y papá han salido… ¿te apetece tomar la última, Mimi? – dijo Tai.

- Sí, claro – respondió ella. Ninguno de los dos hermanos se fijó, pero los ojos de Mimi brillaron al enterarse de que iban a estar los tres.

Al llegar, aprovecharon para tomar la última copa.

- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que pasará con los juzgados? – preguntó Tai cuando se hubieron sentado.

- Nada… daré declaración, y es posible que me pongan un par de meses de condena como mucho… quizá menos teniendo en cuenta que ayudé en la captura de una mafiosa…

Vaciaron las copas, y volvieron a servirse.

- Por cierto, Michael y Willis se van a quedar a vivir aquí… - comentó Mimi.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí… han decidido quedarse a vivir en la Pensión, y montar algún negocio.

Sin embargo, había algo que Kari quería saber.

- Bueno, Tai, y… ¿qué pasó al final con Davis y T.K.?

- Nada… esos dos se quieren, así que prefiero quitarme de en medio…

- ¿Me estás diciendo que al final no…? – preguntó Kari.

Tai se sonrojó y miró para otro lado. Mimi y Kari se rieron.

- ¿Te va a dar vergüenza ahora hablar de eso? – preguntó Mimi.

- Sí. Y qué.

No volvieron a sacar el tema. Siguieron hablando, hasta que fueron las 3 de la mañana.

- Bueno… se hace tarde… - dijo Mimi -. Más todavía.

- Sí, eso parece – dijo Kari.

Los tres se levantaron, sin embargo, al pasar por el cuarto de Tai, Mimi se detuvo.

- Aunque… hay algo… que me apetece hacer… - dijo Mimi.

Kari y Tai se miraron sin entender. Mimi señaló a Tai, luego a Kari, luego a ella misma, y finalmente… al dormitorio.

- ¿Qué estás proponiendo? – dijo Kari.

- ¿No es obvio? Los tres… ahí dentro…

- ¿Te refieres a…?

- ¡Ni en sueños! – gritó Tai -. ¡Te recuerdo que es mi hermana!

- Y yo te recuerdo que los dos me ponéis muchísimo… - comentó Mimi -. Pensaba que ya habías bebido lo suficiente como para que no te importara…

Tai negó con la cabeza. Por su parte, Kari no sabía que decir… la situación le parecía extraña, y sin embargo… no podía negar que tenía curiosidad.

- ¿Qué dices, Kari? – preguntó Mimi.

- Yo… no voy a decir nada… lo dejo en manos de mi hermano…

Mimi miró a Tai.

- Bueno, decide… ¿te apetece o no?

Tai no sabía que hacer… ¿debía acceder? ¿o debía negarse a esa locura? Finalmente, dijo…

- De acuerdo… acepto…

- Perfecto – dijo Mimi con una pícara sonrisa. Entraron los tres al dormitorio…


End file.
